In bed with Aldébaran
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Toi non plus, tu ne croyais pas qu'Aldébaran était plus fort qu'Alain Delon. Yaoi, délire, chevaliers d'or et bronzes. Chapitre 9 : Les foires du Trône.
1. La fierté d'un Lion

**Première victime :**Aiolia !

**Couples de ce chapitre :**Marine/Aiolia,Aldébaran/Aiolia, + pairing ignoble surprise

**Rating :**PG -13

**Disclaimer :** _Saint Seiya_ est la propriété de Masami Kurumada. Et c'est de sa faute !

**Avertissements :** yaoi, nawak, allusion à du bondage, entraîneur de foot. Nécessité d'avoir vu ou lu la partie Hadès pour comprendre… et en vf c'est encore plus drôle !

**Remarques :** ce chapitre a été écrit pour la communauté LJ Kinkenstock, avec le prompt « Aldébaran/Aiolia - soumission volontaire – depuis que le Lion y a goûté, il en veut toujours plus ». Mise en pratique de certains délires sur Marine et Ikki avec Mab202.

o

o

Chapitre 1 : La fierté d'Aiolia

o

**(première partie)**

« Alors comme ça vilain chaton, on a été désobéissant ? »

Recouverte de plaques d'argent qui ruisselaient d'un éclat froid, ses cheveux rouges auréolant, telle Méduse, son masque sans expression, la femme-chevalier brandissait une paire de menottes.

« Marine… », murmura le Grec énamouré.

o

Hé bien oui… il aimait que son Aigle dirige les opérations. Et c'était vrai aussi qu'il se plaisait à porter des tenues de gladiateur près du corps. Qu'il ne changerait pour rien au monde sa coiffure d'éphèbe des temps antiques… Qu'il avait une relation complexe avec l'image de son héroïque frère défunt, frère qui avait été son unique famille… Et même aussi qu'il suivait Shaka comme un gentil toutou, toutou que le distingué bouddhiste allait parfois jusqu'à flatter de sa longue main de dieu à ongles.

Mais NON, il n'était pas homosexuel pour autant !

Il tapa du poing sur la table.

« Calme-toi, » lui dit Aldébaran en lui servant une assiette de sa meilleure pâtisserie. « Tu sais, il ne faut pas prendre à cœur tout ce que dit Ikki, je crois qu'il en veut au monde entier en ce moment. »

« Monsieur se prend pour le psychanalyste du Sanctuaire… ! », protesta Aiolia la bouche pleine. « Mais je lui ai pas demandé de me psychanalyser merde ! Tout ça c'est pour me piquer Marine ! De toute façon il m'a toujours détesté ce type-là ! Et dire que je lui ai prêté mon armure quand il a combattu Hypnos et Thanatos ! C'est pas possible, on peut pas être du même signe ! »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon gâteau aux amandes ? »

« Chè délicieux. Je peux en avoir une autre part ? »

« Mais bien sûr. »

o

Les pâtisseries d'Aldébaran, quel régal !

Depuis que le Lion y a goûté, il en veut toujours plus.

o

o

**(deuxième partie)**

Dans le terrain vague non loin des arènes où il avait installé sa caravane, Ikki était occupé à réparer le carburateur de sa moto ; il portait son habituel maillot bleu marine et ses mains étaient couvertes de cambouis. Sentir arriver le félin rugissant ne lui fit pourtant pas lever les yeux de sa bécane.

« Ikki... »

« Aiolia ? »

Le phénix leva un œil ostensiblement distrait et indifférent.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as raconté à tout le Sanctuaire que j'étais homosexuel ? »

« Laisse-moi réfléchir une seconde… Parce que c'est vrai ? »

« C'est faux ! Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Marine et moi… »

Mais il ne poursuivit pas la tirade qu'il avait à peine entamée ; Ikki avait laissé tomber ses outils et était rentré dans sa caravane.

« Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça ! »

Le lion fit irruption dans la roulotte ; Ikki lui tournait le dos et tenait quelque chose dans sa main ; costauds comme ils étaient, ils occupaient bien un tiers de l'espace.

« C'est pas le moment de compléter ton répertoire, on a un compte à régler toi et moi ! »

« Ah oui ? Hé bien regarde ce livre. »

Ikki brandit le cahier pourpre qu'il venait de sortir d'un des tiroirs de son comptoir cuisine.

« Je l'ai trouvé près du Cocyte quand je me promenais en Enfer. Et quel est son titre ? Voyons… »

L'air goguenard, le Japonais humecta son index et tourna les pages.

« **Journal de Laimi du Ver, de l'étoile terrestre cachée.** Ne pas le lire si vous le trouvez, et rendre à son propriétaire. »

Aiolia fronça ses épais sourcils, en une attitude de noble ire flamboyante. Il ne voyait pas quel rapport il pouvait bien y avoir entre lui et ce ver vulgaire.

« Alors… », poursuivit Ikki, « prenons une date au hasard.

_12 février 1987._

Aujourd'hui Rhadamanthe, Minos et Eaque nous ont réunis pour regarder et étudier plusieurs vidéos de nos futurs adversaires. J'ai été frappé de voir que les chevaliers d'or, comparés à nous, ont un tout autre autre style. Vois-tu cher journal, ils ont de belles armures dorées, de longs cheveux qui tiennent tout seuls et des corps sculpturaux tannés par la lumière du soleil. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en être un peu jaloux, moi qui malgré mon corps magnifique demeure pâle comme un spectre (quel comique je suis, "pâle comme un spectre", mouah ah ! hem). Rhadamanthe dans son survêtement rouge nous a dit que nous devrions chacun "marquer" certains adversaires en particulier, et analyser au préalable leur technique afin d'être prêts le jour J. Je ne pense pas que cela posera problème. En effet j'ai bien vu que Myu du Papillon des Ténèbres s'agitait sérieusement en regardant les vidéos : dès que le Bélier apparaissait sur l'écran il se mettait à glisser en rond dans tous les sens, laissant des traces de bave sur le sol, ce que Cube a trouvé tout à fait répugnant. Quant à moi j'avoue avoir plutôt un faible pour ce lion d'or si pittoresque. Il ressemble à un Grec de l'Antiquité, avec ses rouflaquettes et son air héroïque. Il soigne son style même quand il n'est pas en armure, et porte de petits vêtements près du corps avec beaucoup de cuir. Hi hi hi, s'il est hétérosexuel, moi je m'appelle Cerbère ! Même Cyclope pense comme moi, et je crois qu'il l'a aussi choisi. Cet Aiolia a l'air si noble et courageux, j'ai tellement envie de triompher de lui, de lui faire connaître l'Etreinte du Ver et de lui faire des choses avec mes tentacules. Une fois que je l'aurai capturé, sa majesté Hadès me laissera peut-être ce beau chaton comme prime ! Qui sait ? Rêvons… »

Ikki referma le journal, un petit sourire ornait son visage crâneur. Aiolia avait l'air au bord de la syncope.

o

Tant et si bien qu'une heure plus tard, Aldébaran lui servait une tartelette aux fraises…

Tant et si bien qu'une une heure et demi plus tard, Aiolia apprenait que l'étreinte du Taureau n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'un ver vulgaire.

o

à suivre (c'est ça le pire !)


	2. Un dîner presque parfait

**Deuxième victime : **Kanon

**Couples de ce chapitre : **cela va de soi ;)

**Rating : **PG -13 pour l'instant

**Disclaimer :** _Saint Seiya_ est la propriété de Masami Kurumada. Et c'est de sa faute !

**Avertissements :** yaoi, nawak, bondage, Depardiou Aldé, Sawyer Kanon, béruriérismes.

**Remarques :** fic pour Mab202, un peu dans la même veine que « Chocogrenouilles et sorbet citron », ce chapitre a été écrit comme lointaine réponse à une demande sur un meme de kink sur Live Journal, à savoir du Aldébaran/Kanon bdsm. Ce chapitre se passe à peu près deux semaines après le chapitre 1.

o

o

Chapitre 2 : Un dîner presque parfait

&

« J'aimerais bien que Bob l'éponge se dépêche ! », avait lancé Deathmask à la cantonade.

Réquisitionné pour faire la plonge en raison de son passif sous-marin, Kanon des Gémeaux, environné par la vapeur et les bulles de savon, empilait assiette sur assiette. Il était cependant difficile de dire si la vapeur venait des bassins d'eau chaude, ou du crâne fumant d'un homme brisé et exténué. S'il avait solennellement déclaré vouloir expier ses fautes (déluge bis et trucage d'urnes, souvenons nous), l'expiation commençait à prendre une drôle de tournure, à savoir être le larbin officiel de la princesse, ou plutôt… de ses chevaliers.

« Tu travailles bien », reconnut Aldébaran en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, paternel.

Le grand jeune homme pâlit de rage et se dit en son coeur : - Branquignol… Je rêve ou il me prend pour son commis de cuisine, le cuistot ? J'ai huit ans de plus que toi je te rappelle... Et mon frère était grand pope… Mon frère c'était NERON !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. »

À ce stade de l'histoire, l'ex marina n'imaginait pas un instant que derrière le géant affable connu de tous puisse se cacher le "meilleur coup" de tout le Sanctuaire.

Ses dons en matière culinaire auraient néanmoins dû lui faire soupçonner d'autres talents, plus intimes… Car les soupers d'Aldébaran méritaient largement toute une constellation au guide Michelin.

Il fallait le voir, de ses grosses mains de bûcheron, émincer avec finesse et doigté les herbes fraîches, couper en rondelles, tel un maître japonais, concombres et carottes qu'il dépliait en de fabuleux accordéons ! Mitonner d'un regard caressant les sauces qu'il relevait d'ingrédients inédits, sauces si onctueuses qu'elles provoquaient chez le goûteur un affaissement de tout le corps... Kanon avait d'ailleurs fini par s'apercevoir d'un phénomène intéressant. Excepté Shaka, lors de ces grands banquets, tous les riants convives avaient le feu aux joues ; passée la tarte aux cerises, l'ascète droit comme un pic devait ramasser les hommes devenus larves et les accompagner jusqu'à la sortie.

Quoiqu'il en soit de tout cela, l'ancien général de Poséidon, peu porté à la générosité dans ses opinions sur autrui, avait toujours conçu Aldébaran comme un bon gaillard un peu simplet, ce que prouvait notamment sa camaraderie avec le terne Mû, donneur de leçons ennuyeux au possible, sans parler du petit monstre qu'il traînait perpétuellement dans ses jupes. Pour Kanon, gentillesse équivalait à niaiserie et intelligence à calcul. Il ne fallait pas oublier après tout qu'il était un ex futur maître du monde.

Il leva le poing au-dessus de l'antique évier de marbre.

« _Oui je suis l'Éminence Grise, l'Homme Derrière le Rideau, le Magicien d'Oz dans le Magicien d'Oz !_ »

Ah ah ah, ce nain d'Albérich n'était qu'un vil copieur, et c'était bien vrai que les Nibelungen étaient tous des **nains**, à la base.

Une nouvelle main paternelle se posa sur son front.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien Kanon ? On dirait que tu te parles à toi-même ? »

L'ancien Marina soupira. Ainsi c'était cela l'Expiation. Être entouré de gens qui étaient tout votre contraire. Peut-être qu'il était mort en réalité, et que cette vaisselle titanesque était une sorte de supplice éternel inventé par Zeus pour le punir d'avoir essayé de baiser Poséidon.

Démesure, démesure.

« Bien sûr qu'il va bien, c'est juste son état habituel », intervint Ikki en déposant une pile d'assiettes à dessert au fond de l'évier. « Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas rendu mon numéro spécial de Moto Magazine. »

« Quel magazine ? »

« Pff… Celui que tu as égaré dans le triangle des Bermudes, je suppose. »

« Ça ça m'étonnerait tu vois… »

« Je parie que tu l'as revendu. »

« Et quoi encore ? »

« Ikki, laisse-le tranquille. Il a du travail. »

Le dragon des mers réfréna ses envies de corrida et se remit à ses assiettes.

Lorsqu'il s'attaqua aux verres, tout le monde était parti depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il faisait maintenant tout à fait nuit, et il entendait Aldébaran s'affairer dans la nef transformée en salle de banquet.

« Hé Aldébaran… Je ne pourrais pas finir demain ? Je suis vraiment crevé, là… »

Aucune réponse audible. Mais il sentit une silhouette imposante se glisser dans la pièce, derrière lui…

« Alors, je p… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une poitrine massive se plaqua contre son dos lui-même large, tandis que deux bras puissants maintenaient ses mains au fond de l'évier rempli d'eau mousseuse. Une bouche sentant bon le champagne (il faut bien se donner du courage…) se mit à parcourir son cou, en lui chuchotant des mots doux, comme… « Tu es tellement irrésistible avec ta spatule et ton tablier… »

Kanon demeura figé une demi-seconde, mais pas plus. Il en fallait davantage pour désarçonner ce vieux routard du Crime.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Aldébaran, bon sang ? On n'est pas en prison ! Et c'est pas le moment de me faire le coup de la savonnette ! »

Mais le Taureau ne répondit pas et se mit à lui lécher l'oreille droite.

« Hey, déconne pas vieux, ça s'appelle du harcèlement sexuel ! »

Aldébaran continua. Kanon tenta de se dégager, et réussissant à se retourner, il dit :

« Non mais ! Tu crois que j'en ai pas fréquenté suffisamment, des gus dans ton genre ? Fallait se les farcir les tantes à écailles, au fin fond de l'aquarium ! Entre le maboul de la flûte à bec, le borgne, le changeur de forme pervers, le gamin de la haute avec ses vêtements d'époque ! Franchement, tu crois que ça a été facile pour un mec comme moi, de passer treize ans là-dedans en en ressortant la rondelle intacte ? On les appelait pas les "marina shogun" pour rien les oiseaux ! Un obsédé du tatami avait certainement fondé cet ordre ! »

Aldébaran avait relâché son emprise, écouté silencieusement, plein d'étonnement, le discours de l'ancien dragon des mers. Puis il le saisit par les épaules et le tourna face à lui.

« Kanon… Je ne te plais pas ? »

« Mais bien sûr que tu m'plais pas ! J'suis pas du bâtiment, t'as pas encore pigé ? »

« Mais… il m'avait dit que tu étais gay… »

« Qui ça ? »

« Ikki... »

« L'enfoiré ! »

« S'il te plaît Kanon… »

« Quoi s'il te plaît ? »

« Tu ne le regretteras pas ! Aucun de ceux qui ont passé une nuit avec moi ne l'ont regretté. »

« Non mais je rêve ! Je suis un homme, un vrai moi ! Pas comme mon frère qui passe son temps à mater Aphrodite ! »

« Mais… n'avons-nous pas tous une part de féminité en nous ? », tenta vainement d'argumenter le Taureau.

« Pas moi. Je suis un homme, un vrai, un authentique. »

La déception d'Aldébaran fut à la mesure de ses espoirs. Et pourtant c'est parfois quand la situation est la plus désespérée que nous viennent nos meilleures idées.

« Ah oui ? », grogna le géant dont l'œil avait accroché les petites bouteilles d'ouzo souvenir offertes par Milo. « Un homme, un vrai ? …Plus que moi ? Alors prouve-le ! »

&

Plusieurs bouteilles de la fameuse liqueur de l'Attique étaient à présent alignées sur le plan de travail en marbre – Kanon, plus viril que jamais, mais le visage plus bas de vingt centimètres, veillait à ce qu'il en soit bien ainsi.

« C'est le Parthénon », expliqua le Gémeaux.

« Je vois ça », aquiesça Aldébaran en leur servant un nouveau round.

Kanon but coup sec. Aldébaran sirota ; il ne montrait aucun signe d'ivresse.

Le dragon des mers ébouriffa une partie de sa chevelure qu'il avait singulièrement longue pour un homme, puis joignant ses deux mains s'étira en faisant saillir les muscles de ses bras.

Le Taureau avala sa gorgée de travers ; si les bouteilles d'ouzo étaient un portique, le sublime corps qui se donnait en spectacle devant lui rappelait par ses proportions parfaites les sculptures des maîtres antiques. Il n'y avait pas à ouvrir des discussions d'experts : il était aussi bien bâti que son frère Saga.

« Alors petite vachette, on commence à faiblir ? » Kanon ferma les yeux et prit un air qu'il voulait magnanime. « Ah ah ! Mais je te pardonne ton vice. Je suis tellement irrésistible... Si tu savais le nombre de fois que cet efféminé de Sorrento m'a fait les yeux doux ! Et Kazaa qui se changeait en Thétis en croyant que ça allait marcher… Pff ! Mais le pire de tous, crois-moi, c'était Isaac, qui ne cessait d'admirer mon corps magnifique du coin de l'oeil. Mais comme il ne lui en restait plus qu'un seul, forcément ça se voyait. »

Aldébaran ne buvait plus du tout, il se contentait de le regarder la bouche ouverte. De la buée descendait le long de son front et de ses tempes. Il était déjà en marcel. Il s'essuya.

_Par Athéna… c'est vraiment comme ça que je les aime ! Assez grands et robustes pour moi, mais avec une musculature harmonieuse, et quelque chose d'insoupçonnablement féminin et sensuel qui se dégage de l'attitude globale, la chevelure par exemple, le regard…_

Kanon donna un grand coup de poing sur la table.

« Aldéb' ! »

« Hein ? »

« Tu sais où on fabrique l'ouzo, vieux ? »

Il le montrait du doigt.

« Non. »

« Dans l'île de Lesbos », répondit-il comme s'il venait de faire une bonne blague.

« Ah… »

« Tu dois bien connaître cette île, toi. »

« Lesbos c'est pour les femmes », corrigea Aldébaran, néanmoins toujours fasciné par le relâchement que connaissait actuellement Kanon et son port de chef.

« Mais l'anis… Tu connais ça non ? »

Kanon avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'un air tout à fait sérieux, qui faisait ressortir la finesse des traits de son visage de renard.

La résistance du géant atteignit alors sa limite.

« Kanon, tu as perdu le pari. Tu est ivre. »  
« Non. »

« Si. Et moi pas. »

« Mon Pauvre Ami ! Tu prends vraiment tes désirs pour des réalités », dit l'éminence grise.

« Je ne fais que dire ce que je vois. Et non seulement tu es ivre, mais Ikki avait raison. Tu es gay. »

« Non ! »

« Si. »

« Non ! »

« J'ai chaud. »

Aldébaran enleva son maillot devant un Kanon éberlué et s'en servit pour éponger la sueur sur son torse… Son torse… Les yeux du Gémeaux étaient totalement envoûtés par cette vision du colosse nu jusqu'à la ceinture, cet exemplaire d'humain produit à une échelle supérieure, presque irréelle, mais de chair bien vivante.

Kanon était le Grec classique tout d'équerre et de mesure, posant pour la postérité ; Aldébaran était le colosse des temps anciens, tout juste sorti de la terre à l'âge du bronze.

Le cadet des Gémeaux, déjà très grand lui-même, ne s'était jamais senti dépassé et surplombé à ce point. Sa peau se mit à lui piquer. Ses joues et son abdomen s'enflammèrent.

« Hé bien Kanon, on dirait que tu n'es pas tout à fait insensible aux charmes des hommes… », déclara Aldébaran en souriant.

« La ferme… », bredouilla-t-il, mais le chevalier d'or était déjà derrière lui.

« Un pari est un pari…. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras rien à faire pour ta première fois », poursuivit le Taureau avec bienveillance. « Je t'attacherai comme ça tu seras plus à l'aise. »

« QUOI ?! »

Kanon avait à peine compris ce qui lui arrivait qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre du Taureau, ligoté au lit avec de la ficelle de cuisine.

« J'te préviens, si tu me mets une pomme dans la bouche, je porte plainte auprès d'Athéna ! »

« Quelle idée… », vint lui susurrer son futur partenaire au creux de l'oreille. « J'ai bien l'intention d'entendre chacune de tes réactions. »

Il baissa les yeux pour contempler sa gorge, et caressa du bout des doigts la ligne bosselée de son cou.

Kanon avait beau être un peu vaseux à cause de son petit digestif, il n'était pas rassuré. Aldébaran n'avait pas allumé de lumière, et seul la lune éclairait son visage amérindien, ses longs cheveux raides qui tombaient sur une partie de sa joue, le relief imposant de ses épaules et de son torse.

« Kanon… Cela fait des semaines que je t'observe… Ton physique superbe, ton visage mélancolique… »

Le Brésilien se pencha pour dénouer le nœud du tablier derrière son cou.

« Tu es si beau et attirant, tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point… ! »

Il souleva sa taille pour défaire le nœud du dos et retira le tablier.

« Hum… Il ne se débat pas beaucoup pour un hétérosexuel sur le point d'être outragé… », songea Aldébaran en son for intérieur. « Ce qui confirme mes premiers sentiments : un type qui voit des gays partout et qui repousse une superbe blonde… »

à suivre


	3. Prendre le taureau par les

**Rating :** NC-17 (si vous avez moins de 18 ans, passez votre chemin)

**Disclaimer :** _Saint Seiya_ est la propriété de Masami Kurumada. Pauvre de lui.

**Avertissements :** yaoi, nawak, lemon, personnages un peu détournés (sans blague ?).

Ce chapitre est la continuation directe du précédent, où nous nous étions suspendus en pleine offensive taurine. Vous remarquerez un titre d'ailleurs plein d'originalité (si vous avez mieux je suis preneuse !)

o

o

Chapitre 3 : Prendre le taureau par les cornes

&

« Moi, mélancolique ? C'est mon frère qui est tourmenté, pas moi ! »

« En es-tu bien sûr ? », répliqua Aldébaran en s'attaquant à la tunique qu'il retroussa jusque sous les bras du plongeur.

« Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Arrête ça j'ai changé d'avis ! »

Un rire franc et jovial ébranla la poitrine du Taureau.

« Tu sais que tu es encore plus mignon avec ton air apeuré ? Il fait jaillir une petite lueur dans les yeux, comme si tu découvrais enfin ton esprit... »

« Si je veux entendre un pareil tas de conneries, je vais aux séminaires de Shaka ! »

« Très bien alors je me tais. »

A ces mots le Brésilien se baissa, entamant ce qu'on pourrait appeler un pétrissage de torse. Mais rien à voir avec ce que l'on fait à une pâte, il caressait par effleurements la peau caramel dans l'ombre, suivant la carte de son relief tout d'harmonie, les rainures des muscles, les courbes comme polies par la mer, les gouttelettes abandonnées.

« Merde… », siffla Kanon entre ses dents, « ça chatouille… »

Les mains se firent alors plus directes et appuyées, provoquant sur le corps du marina d'étranges soubresauts. Elles furent bientôt rejointes par une langue ; Kanon se scandalisa.

« Taré… », souffla-t-il. « C'est ton truc de lécher les gens… pas vrai ? AAAH ! »

Aldébaran avait arraché ce qui restait de la tunique et s'était attaqué aux tétons de notre viril dragon des mers, les pinçant avec les doigts et leur faisant toutes sortes de choses avec sa bouche. La réaction de Kanon à cette caresse fut inattendue : il se crispa en poussant des gémissements lascifs.

« Hé bien… Je crois que nous avons trouvé un de tes points faibles », constata le Taureau, qui poursuivit jusqu'à sentir le pilier atlantique gagner en concrétion. Puis il remonta dans le cou, et s'étant enfin hissé de toute sa hauteur au-dessus de Kanon, il contempla quelques instants sa large bouche qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé d'embrasser. Ce fut avec passion qu'il s'empara d'elle ; à sa grande surprise, Kanon ne se débattit pas, et quand il sentit sa langue glisser contre la sienne et l'accueillir avec ardeur, le gentil ours de la maison des ours sentit éclore en lui le grizzli sauvage du Canada.

« Oh Kanon… »

Fébriles et avides, ses mains parcoururent à nouveau le corps de l'ancien général, ondulant ses reins et appréhendant ses fesses musclées à travers le pantalon. Et quand Aldébaran constata que la partie antérieure appréciait les caresses qu'on donnait à la partie postérieure, il eut une furieuse envie de le posséder tout de suite avec violence. Mais se retenant avec tout le calme de son signe, il se contenta de frôler, ironique, le renflement conséquent qui se trouvait sous la ceinture de Kanon.

« Tu me le paieras… », articula avec difficulté le Grec, rouge et frissonnant.

« Ah oui ? »

Aldébaran déboutonna le pantalon bleu et en sortit la virilité de son compagnon, qu'il garda dans sa main quelques instants, la considérant intensément, comme s'il cherchait à en enregistrer l'image précise dans sa mémoire.

« Et quoi ? », grogna Kanon. « _Je sais qu'elle est belle_, mais tu l'admireras une autre fois. Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Suce-moi ! »

Le Taureau ne pouvait pas ignorer une requête formulée d'une manière si claire et élégante. Il approcha sa bouche du membre déjà fort durci, cet orgueil kanonien qui malgré sa taille plus qu'honnête, avait bien failli être la cause profonde, dans une éternelle rivalité fraternelle, de la fin du monde par la submersion.

Kanon laissa échapper un cri rauque.

« Oh bordel… Bordel… »

Honoré dans sa plus extrême extrémité, goûté, léché, aspiré, embrassé, le Grec se tordait de plaisir sur les draps, avec une exquise grimace de satisfaction.

« Oh là… Oui… Ici… Aldébar…! »

Aldébaran releva la tête, étonné. De son chevet, Kanon se contenta de lui dédier un regard railleur où luisait cependant une pointe d'admiration.

« T'as appris ça où… ? », murmura-t-il. « Tu t'débrouilles mieux qu'une nana… »

« L'avantage d'être un homme… », expliqua Aldébaran en ôtant le pantalon qui le gênait. Puis il se releva et fit quelques pas en arrière, loin du lit.

« Hé qu'est-ce que tu fais… Tu m'as oublié ou quoi ? »

Aldébaran sourit. Il savait que s'il lui donnait satisfaction tout de suite il lui serait ensuite difficile de parvenir à ses fins.

« Non je ne t'ai pas oublié », répondit-il, en enlevant à son tour son propre pantalon, puis son slip, se présentant dans l'habit simple mais étonnant que lui avait fait la Nature.

Kanon considéra néanmoins le membre taurin d'un air sceptique.

« Et t'as l'intention de mettre tout ça où ? Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis pas le tunnel du Mont Blanc ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. »

Le chevalier d'or sortit un tube de lubrifiant de sa table de nuit.

« Mets-y le paquet », marmonna Kanon avec méfiance, « j'ai pas envie de ressembler aux anneaux de Saturne… »

Aldébaran réprima un sourire – en bon pâtissier il savait fort bien beurrer les moules (1). De plus, tout étant à l'échelle chez le Taureau, un doigt puis deux suffirent à emmener Kanon aux portes du Paradis ; trois le firent se tordre sur le matelas en poussant des cris et en réclamant plus.

Il n'y eut néanmoins pas de quatrième invité : le chevalier d'or, que la vision ô combien lascive d'un Kanon nu et ivre de plaisir et la contraction des muscles autour de ses doigts avaient rendu fou de désir, ne put se retenir un instant de plus et exauça le beau chevalier qui réclamait qu'on l'achevât. Agrippant le corps chaud de son compagnon, il s'enfonça en lui de moitié avec un gémissement de satisfaction. Il ramena sur ses épaules les deux jambes longues et musclées du dragon des mers, dont les yeux étaient fermés et le visage crispé.

« Kanon… Je ne te fais pas trop mal… »

Les deux yeux fins et sombres se rouvrirent.

« Femmelette », dit l'ex-futur maître du monde avec un demi-sourire diabolique dont on ne savait s'il était de machiavélisme ou d'excitation. « Si tu ne viens pas tout de suite cogner le fond de mon temple au lieu de jouer à l'infirmière… je t'envoie moi-même dans le Triangle des Bermudes, et sans passer par la case "Butte Monsceau". »

Il fallut un effort de volonté surhumain au Taureau pour se contrôler et ne pas exploser tout de suite dans l'intérieur chaud de cette kanaille (2).

Mais il était dit que l'exigeant Dragon des Mers ne demeurerait pas insatisfait, même si cela devait aboutir à décrocher quelques lattes d'un lit qui en avait pourtant vues d'autres.

&

Le lendemain matin, Marine invitait Aiolia à prendre le petit déjeuner à l'extérieur de sa maisonnette en granit tout confort.

Mais ce fut un homme rongé par le remords qui prit place à la table de rondins, la crinière triste et la queue basse (3).

Depuis ses folles galipettes avec Aldébaran, Aiolia ne pouvait plus regarder le visage de sa douce compagne sans sentir le terrible poids de la Culpabilité l'étreindre. Quel misérable il était, quel Judas, il avait trompé son éternel amour, et par la faute de quoi ? Par la faute d'une simple tartelette aux fraises ! Pourtant, un chevalier tel que lui savait brider passions et instincts pour les mettre au service d'une Cause plus Noble ! N'avait-il donc aucun « self-control » qu'il s'était d'abord laissé caresser le cheveu, touché la nuque, puis dénoué les lacets qui tenaient fermement emprisonné sous la toile de sa cuirasse ses muscles _solides et ambrés_ ?! Tout semblait s'être passé en moins d'un instant, et il s'était retrouvé palpé sur tous les bords telle une viennoiserie gonflée et dorée par le four. Il n'avait même pas su dire non, comme la plus innocente des jeunes filles. Il s'était laissé submerger par des sensations inconnues et d'une puissance qu'il ne devinait pas. Il s'était laissé coucher sur le lit et…

« Aiolia, t'en fais une tête… Tu penses à quoi ? »

Le chevalier de l'Aigle le regardait de son énigmatique visage en fer blanc, une clope passant par le trou de la bouche.

« Je me demandais… Miel ou confiture ? »

_J'ai si honte… Je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi… Dire que je me suis fait # comme une gonzesse… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ??_

« Y'a que de la margarine », précisa Marine en jetant son mégot qu'elle désintégra en tendant l'index. Puis elle réajusta ses gants.

_La pauvre… Je ne peux pas lui faire ça… Mais pourtant je l'ai fait… Je n'en dors plus la nuit… Je me revois… Euh non je regrette en fait !! Je regrette tellement !_

« Faudra qu'on parle tout à l'heure », dit-elle nonchalamment.

« Ah… ah bon ? »

_Oh mon dieu ça y'est, elle sait, quelqu'un a dû lui dire !! Ou elle s'est aperçu d'un changement dans mon comportement… Je suis cuit… Mieux vaut que je lui avoue moi-même ! Oui, c'est ça, je vais tout lui avouer, ça vaut mieux ! _

« Oui. C'est très important. »

« Ça tombe bien Marine. Moi aussi j'avais quelque chose à te dire. »

« Ah ? Mais tiens regarde là-bas… C'est pas Kanon ?? »

Aiolia se leva à l'imitation de sa fiancée. En contrebas, on pouvait apercevoir Kanon qui se dirigeait, nimbé d'un cosmos électrique, en direction de la caravane d'Ikki, Ikki qui était étendu sur une chaise longue à lire quelque bouquin.

« Mais si ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On dirait que Kanon l'a pris par le col ! »

_Remarque, il l'a bien mérité… C'est à cause de lui si…_

« On devrait peut-être intervenir… On ne va pas laisser Ikki se laisser enquiquiner par ce type. »

« Non Marine, je crois que nous devrions ne pas nous en mêler. »

« Mouais… si tu le dis. Au fait, t'avais pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Je t'en prie, à toi l'honneur. »

Marine détourna la tête, et ses cheveux furent un instant emmêlés par le vent.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu t'assois d'abord. »

Inquiet et sentant que la décapitation approchait, Aiolia suivit son conseil.

Marine parla.

« J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer Aiolia. Tu es quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi, tu es également peut-être mon meilleur ami, et nous avons passé des moments merveilleux ensemble, mais… Je… Mon cœur bat pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

L'esprit d'Aiolia éclata de colère et d'une étrange excitation. _Mais oui_, il le savait depuis le début ! C'était ça ! **Ikki lui avait fait du charme**. Et c'était pour cela qu'il avait essayé de le détourner d'elle en l'envoyant vers Aldébaran, et c'était pour ça que Marine s'inquiétait pour lui en voyant Kanon qui l'attaquait ! Ah le traître, il allait le réduire en bouillie, en faire du faisan grillé, accrocher sa tête à l'entrée de son temple, écr…

« Cela fait quelques années déjà, mais j'avais préféré garder ça pour moi. Enfin je crois que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Ce que j'éprouve pour cette personne est différent de ce que j'éprouve pour toi, c'est certain. Et je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de devoir te mentir plus longtemps, et de mentir plus longtemps à cette personne. »

Aiolia eut un rire froid qui sonnait étrangement sur lui.

« Tu peux dire son nom tu sais, j'ai compris depuis longtemps. »

Marine avait pâli derrière son masque.

« Ah bon ? Tu savais que j'aimais Shina ? »

« QUOI ?! »

o

o

à suivre

--

(1) il s'agit bien sûr d'une métaphore, mais l'auteur nie toute responsabilité quant à votre interprétation des choses.

(2) un nouveau mot a été inventé exprès pour lui ;)

(3) et pour cause.


	4. Le psychanalyste du Sanctuaire

Rating : PG pour ce chapitre, NC-17 pour la fic.

Disclaimer : _Saint Seiya_ est la propriété de Masami Kurumada. Mille pardons à lui

Au menu de ce chapire, le réveil de Kanon après sa nuit de folie ;)

o

o

Chapitre 4: Le psychanalyste du Sanctuaire

&

Kanon reposa le petit mot aux côtés du bol de chocolat fumant. « Je t'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner. Si tu me cherches, je suis aux arènes où j'entraîne des apprentis argent. …Tu me manques déjà. Ton taureau qui t'aime. »

Suivait un petit dessin semblant représenter Kanon en train de faire du rodéo sur une selle à cornes.

« Non mais je rêve ! », pesta le Gémeaux. « Ce sale type abuse de moi en me mettant en état d'ébriété, et il est déjà en train de se faire tout un roman-photo avec petits mots sur le réfrigérateur ! D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de frigo ici… »

Muni de sa mauvaise foi proverbiale, le chevalier d'or se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

« Alors beau gosse, quels sont les ravages de la nuit ? », se demanda-t-il en adressant un regard cerné à la glace couverte de petites taches de rouille.

Mais il ne se donna pas de réponse, car un autre post-it était accroché au miroir.

_Quand y'en a marre,_

_Y'a malabar 3_

[ndla : voir la fausse pub de l'Aphrozine, hé hé !]

Des sueurs froides se mirent à parcourir l'ex-Mesrine de l'Attique à la vue de ce petit cœur.

Qu'il reste encore une minute de plus dans cette maison et il risquait de voir revenir le Taureau, prêt à lui dégrafer une nouvelle fois la tunique. Et à ce moment-là, il ne pourrait plus prétendre avoir forcé sur l'Ouzo ou le gâteau à la crème. Sa réputation était en jeu, merde. Il voyait déjà son frère et Masque de Mort se gondoler en apprenant qu'il s'était laissé emboutir par Aldébaran. Certes, il était connu que le Cancer trompait régulièrement son ennui avec Aphrodite et que Saga ne rêvait que de ça, mais ça, ça n'avait rien à voir justement ! Coucher avec Aldébaran, c'était se transformer en tapette !

D'ailleurs, comment avait-il bien pu en arriver là ? Cette armoire à glace n'avait rien de bien ragoûtant. S'il essayait de se souvenir… Il avait été embauché pour faire la plonge, avec les gants en plastique, la petite éponge et le tablier. Et c'est là que tout avait dérapé… Dans son dos, sournoisement, Aldébaran était venu se coller à lui, tel le chapeau chinois gluant à la roche polie, n'en pouvant plus de saliver devant le délicieux Coraya qu'il était. Comment avait-il pu oser ? Alors que sa virilité et son machisme glorieux étaient connus de tous dans le Sanctuaire ? Mais oui, il lui avait demandé, et Aldébaran lui avait répondu…

_Ikki m'avait dit que tu étais gay._

De la terrasse du temple on pouvait apercevoir, si on savait où les chercher, la caravane d'occasion, le transat défoncé, et la Harley en cours de réparation.

Kanon se retourna brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, les cheveux emportés par un vent soudain, tandis que sonnaient derrière lui d'effrayantes cithares.

« Phénix, tu es un homme mort. »

* * *

Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu en croisant Shina en nuisette dans le temple du Bélier, puis descendit les dernières volées de marche le plus vite possible pour arriver à l'endroit où se trouvait le repaire du Phénix, une enclave de roches exposée plein soleil où poussait une poignée de pins miteux.

Le phénix en question était assis à lire un épais et large volume devant sa caravane. Il portait son éternel maillot bleu marine et ne semblait pas avoir pris de douche depuis un certain temps. Sur la table en ferraille s'accumulaient des boîtes de sardines et de corned beef vides, mais il s'était tout de même installé un parasol qui selon toute apparence avait été « emprunté » à un cafetier du coin.

Il leva à peine les yeux de son livre quand Kanon vint à son abord.

« Salut Kanon… », fit-il de sa voix grave. « Tu m'as ramené mes revues ? …Ça c'est bien passé la soirée d'hier ? »

Le ton était bien sûr plein d'ironie, prononcé par un Ikki flamboyant comme un paon qui fait la roue. Mais cette ultime pique eut le don d'être l'étincelle qui fait exploser un ballon de gaz ; le transat sur lequel Ikki reposait fut éjecté, tandis que son propriétaire se retrouva enfoncé cinq centimètres à l'intérieur de la tôle de la caravane, soulevé d'une seule main par Kanon des Gémeaux.

« Ça te fait rire tes gamineries ?? »

« Mmm… Toi tu reviens de chez Aldébaran… Je me trompe ? »

« Ouais connard et il m'a tout dit… Tu lui as fait croire que j'étais gay !! »

Ikki le regarda dans les yeux, de son profond regard ardoise.

« Et ça t'a plu ? »

« T'es mort ! »

Le Phénix ne parut pas le moins du monde impressionné. Il ferma les yeux, ses épais sourcils dessinant un pli sarcastique. Son dédain suprême semblait tournoyer autour de lui en d'élégantes et tristes volutes de violons.

Il eut un petit rire.

« Kanon… Tu oublies que le Phénix renaît toujours de ses cendres. »

« C'est pour ça que j'vais t'cramer ! »

« Pff… Toi, Aiolia… Vous êtes vraiment pitoyables. Toujours tellement aveugles sur vous-mêmes… On est bien obligés d'employer les grands moyens pour vous faire comprendre quelque chose. »

Il ponctua cette déclaration d'un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac de son adversaire, ce qui lui permit de se dégager. Mais un poing géminesque ne tarda pas à heurter de plein fouet son visage, dont la joue et l'œil se teintèrent de violet.

« C'est vrai que toi tu n'es vraiment pas pitoyable, Phénix. Toujours à faire la leçon à tout le monde, avec ton petit discours anarchiste à deux balles. »

Kanon haletait. L'expédition vengeresse s'était muée en partie de ping-pong à mains nues. Ikki répliqua immédiatement, une main sur son œil qui commençait déjà à enfler.

« Quoi ? Tu m'en veux de t'avoir éclairé les tendances, Dragon des mers ? Quand je lance mes illusions, j'en vois des choses, et certaines que j'aurai préféré ne pas voir ! D'ailleurs, tu ne serais pas si énervé si tu ne cherchais pas à cacher que tu as apprécié ce que t'as fait ! Et encore, pas besoin de Phenix Genmaken pour deviner que t'as un gros problème avec ton frère ! »

« Laisse mon frère en dehors de ça ! »

« Il te fallait un mec comme Aldébaran parce qu'au fond, ce que tu tu aimes, c'est être en-dessous ! »

« Ah oui ?! »

Magouillage de l'espace-temps ou vitesse de la lumière ? Ikki n'eut pas le temps de le contrer qu'il se trouvait plaqué au sol par l'ancien général, dont les yeux flambaient d'une lueur démoniaque.

« Lâche-moi, pervers ! »

« Alors comme ça, t'as une dent contre Aiolia aussi ? Tu t'es pas frité avec Hyoga la semaine dernière également ? »

« Il a qu'à arrêter de pleurer sa mère une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

« Et Aphrodite ? »

« Sa beauté n'est que superficielle. Au fond de son cœur tout est laid et noir ! »

« Mais bien sûr, Ikki… On sait qu'on te file tous des ulcères. Tous les êtres humains te semblent risibles ou pourris, rien ne te va, faudrait être une bonne sœur pour trouver grâce à tes yeux. La vérité, c'est que sous tes dehors cyniques tu ressembles à ton frère : t'es qu'un pauvre idéaliste raté. »

« Laisse mon frère en dehors de ça ! »

« Tu vis à l'écart des autres en te permettant de nous décerner des médailles… Mais si on t'agace autant, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici avec ta caravane, depuis trois semaines ? »

« Je surveille Shun qui fait son entraînement à la maison de la Vierge », siffla le Japonais en essayant de se libérer. « Bande d'invertis que vous êtes, tu crois que j'allais laisser mon frère seul au milieu de tout ce sanctuaire d'homosexuels ? »

« Ton pauvre petit frère, hein ? »

Le phénix ne répondit pas, mais Kanon sentit qu'il tenait le fil d'Ariane.

« Tiens Ikki, et si on t'appliquait tes propres méthodes ? On raconte que ton grand amour avorté… c'était ton frère en blonde. Pas très orthodoxe pour un hétéro pur et dur. »

« Je ne te permets pas de parler d'… »

« Alors ma conclusion de Psychanalyste, c'est qu'il te faudrait pas grand-chose pour virer de bord… Juste croiser un double de ton ingénu de frangin qui soit assez convainquant et qui n'ait pas trop de poil aux pattes. »

« T'en as d'autres comme ça ? »

« Non. Maintenant je vais te donner une bonne correction. Œil pour œil, corne pour corne. »

* * *

« QUOI ?! »

Aiolia semblait avoir été frappé par la foudre, encore abasourdi par la révélation que venait de lui faire sa désormais ex-compagne.

« Je suis consciente que cela doit être un choc pour toi, mais… Une minute Aiolia, je crois qu'on devrait vraiment intervenir. Kanon vient de plaquer Ikki au sol !! »

« Mais non, regarde, c'est pour lui rouler un gad… Argh mais ce Sanctuaire est rempli de gays ma parole !! »

Marine avait beau porter son masque, le Lion fut foudroyé du regard.

« Je ne parlais pas pour toi. »

* * *

Ikki s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ; son cosmos s'enflamma de répulsion aux contact des lèvres de son ancien adversaire.

Kanon se redressa et s'essuya la bouche.

« T'embrasses mal », conclut-il, l'air soudain songeur.

« Je t'ai pas embrassé, enfoiré. C'est toi qui m'a collé ta bouche baveuse sur le bec ! »

« Ça t'apprendra à me vendre comme objet sexuel à Aldébaran. »

« Il t'a pas violé que je sache ! »

« Il a abusé de moi car j'étais ivre ! »

Point n'était besoin pour Phénix de souligner une fois de plus la mauvaise foi du Dragon des mers. Il ressentait sur lui tout le poids de sa large ossature, et son aîné ne semblait pas décidé à relâcher son emprise.

_Il est arrivé à totalement m'immobiliser grâce à son cosmos… C'est comme s'il avait décuplé sa puissance depuis qu'il a revêtu l'armure des Gémeaux et retrouvé Saga… Il faut pourtant que je parvienne à me libérer. Qui sait quelles humiliantes mutilations il serait capable de vouloir me faire subir._

« Ikki, tu es en mon pouvoir à présent. Et tu vas connaître l'étendue de l'ire vengeresse du Dragon des mers. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, le Phénix flamboyant ne sera plus qu'un vulgaire chapon à la voix de… »

« MON FRERE ! »

« Shun, c'est toi ? …Au secours !! »

Le chevalier d'Andromère accourut, prêt à dégaîner ses chaînes.

« Laisse mon frère tranquille ! »

Kanon lâcha Ikki et se releva. Pour couler un regard ironique sur la robe bleue de Shun, qui tenait entre ses mains une brassée de fleurs roses, telle une jeune mariée.

« Mais qu'il est mignonne en robe… »

« Ce n'est pas une robe », répondit Shun, gêné. « C'est un sari que Shaka m'a prêté. Nous avons cueilli des fleurs ensemble dans son jardin. »

« Cueillir des fleurs dans son jardin ? Tiens donc, Ikki, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu le surveillais ? »

« Shun n'a rien à craindre de Shaka. C'est une personne vertueuse. Pas comme certains qui succombent après avoir bu deux gouttes d'alcool. »

« N'empêche, un sari c'est un vêtement pour femmes. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer sur mon frère ? »

« Je n'insinue rien du tout », railla Kanon en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

« Shun, je veux que tu t'habilles décemment. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont tous te courir après si tu passes la journée dans cette tenue. »

« Mais c'est un cadeau de Shaka, grand frère. C'est lui qui avait insisté pour que nous t'apportions des fleurs en plus. »

« Pour que nous… ? »

Ikki ne termina pas sa phrase et Kanon tourna la tête en direction du nouvel arrivant. Shaka venait de terminer de monter la côte, vêtu d'une simple toge blanche ; il portait lui aussi des fleurs dans ses mains ; et surtout, la brise soulevait les courts cheveux blonds devant ses petites oreilles. L'air irrité, Ikki détourna les yeux.

« Bonjour Ikki. »

« Bonjour », répondit le Phénix d'une voix froide.

« Nous avons cueilli des fleurs, moi et Shun, et nous avons pensé que nous pourrions t'en apporter. »

« C'est très aimable de ta part, mais je n'aime pas les fleurs. »

Shaka le dévisagea de ses grands yeux d'un bleu pur, fixes et brillants, puis baissa les paupières de moitié.

« Tant pis… »

« Grand frère, nous pourrions proposer un thé ou un café à Shaka ? »

« Le réchaud ne marche pas », répondit Ikki, dont le teint, après avoir pâli, était devenu grisâtre.

« Tu vas bien Ikki ? », demanda Kanon.

« Grand frère, tu as les mains moites, on dirait que tu as de la fièvre. »

« Je vais très bien », démentit le Phénix.

Et il alla s'enfermer dans sa caravane en claquant la porte.

Shun toqua.

« Ikki ? Tu es fâché ? »

« Laissez-moi tranquille. Tous. »

« Je crois qu'il déprime en ce moment », expliqua Shun à Shaka, alors que ce dernier soulevait du bout des doigts, le regard interrogatif, une des boîtes de conserve qui peuplaient la table.

Kanon se gratta le front, les neurones en pleine agitation. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau était envahi par les différentes pièces d'un puzzle, et qu'elles étaient sur le point de s'emboîter toutes… Il ne manquait que le fil qui les connectait… Ses yeux accrochèrent la couverture du livre jaune et noir qu'Ikki était en train de lire sur son transat avant qu'il ne débarque. Il brûlait, mais la conclusion lui échappait toujours...

Quel était le titre de ce livre ?

_**« LE BOUDDHISME POUR LES NULS »**_

o

o

à suivre


	5. L'aile ou la cuisse

Rating : PG-13 pour ce chapitre, NC-17 pour la fic.

Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada, Maïté.

Bon, je me marre toujours autant à écrire ce truc (et c'est de plus en plus du gros délire, mais que voulez-vous il faut bien s'évader du morne quotidien :p)

o

o

Chapitre 5 : La Cuisine des Chevaliers

o

**(première partie)**

Ce fut tout songeur que Kanon arriva aux arènes ; son expédition vengeresse n'avait pas encore trouvé son achèvement. Il était parvenu à fausser compagnie aux deux Vierges mais la question de savoir pourquoi Ikki s'était mis au bouddhisme le tarabustait toujours.

« Shun m'a dit qu'il n'allait pas bien… Peut-être est-il à la recherche d'une forme de paix intérieure ? »

Pour ce qui est de la paix intérieure, Kanon en tout cas ne la connaissait pas depuis qu'il avait embrassé le phénix. Non pas que ce baiser ait ébranlé ses plus intimes convictions, mais il avait été un tel ratage comparé à… Comparé à quoi au juste ?

Le Dragon des mers chercha des yeux Aldébaran mais ne le vit pas immédiatement, car il y avait foule ce jour. Gardes, simples serviteurs, nombreux étaient ceux venus voir les progrès de Kiki. Son maître, assis aux côtés d'Aiolos et Saga, ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Tiens ! Encore un sacré numéro celui-là », pensa Kanon. « Il se la joue l'ermite des montagnes et on retrouve une nana en nuisette dans son temple à une heure trop matinale pour être honnête ! C'est comme le père Aldébaran. Qui imaginerait devant cette armoire normande un amant si doué ? »

Kanon s'arrêta en plein mouvement : c'était de famille, son subconscient avait encore pensé plus vite que son surmoi.

« Kanon, tu cherches quelqu'un ? », demanda Saga.

« Je cherche Aldébaran. Tu l'aurais pas vu ? »

« Il est dans les tribunes en face », intervint Aiolos. « À gauche de la Famille Addams. »

Kanon suivit la direction indiquée par le doigt du Sagittaire, grand spécialiste des signalisations en tout genre. À l'emplacement indiqué, Masque de mort était en train de baiser consciencieusement la main et le bras du chevalier d'or des Poissons, qui portait ce jour-là un rouge à lèvres violet du plus bel effet. À sa droite, on trouvait aussi son apprenti, un gamin de douze ans avec une grosse mouche sur la joue, dont les cheveux blancs mi-longs avaient été dressés sur la tête avec du gel selon la dernière mode « Olympe », et qui promenait un regard des plus blasés sur le combat qui avait lieu en ce moment.

Mais ce n'était pas ce trio étrange qui intéressait l'ancien marina. À gauche de Masque de mort, et le dépassant d'une tête – en hauteur –, et de deux épaules en largeur, se tenait le chevalier du Taureau, ses longs cheveux lisses encadrant son visage plein de force et de tranquillité. Dans sa longue tunique noire et bleu ornée de motifs dorés, il avait tant de prestance qu'il ressemblait à quelque empereur amérindien. Kanon eut tout simplement l'impression qu'il regardait le futur grand pope.

Quoiqu'il en soit il n'attendit pas que le combat soit terminé pour parcourir un demi-cercle de gradins et rejoindre le chevalier d'or, dont le visage s'illumina. Mais sa recette favorite ne lui laissa pas le temps de prononcer des paroles compromettantes (simple mesure de survie quand Aphrodite se trouvait à moins d'un mètre) et lui enjoignit de le retrouver dans les cachots.

Ce lieu, initialement destiné à enfermer les bêtes sauvages puis les chevaliers rebelles, avait vu maintes gladiateurs ou conducteurs de char partager des étreintes furtives. Il était temps pour Kanon de mettre les points sur les i, et de remettre Aldébaran à sa place, celle qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter : le bon ours de service, le side-kick au grand cœur, et non pas cet étrange mélange de Vatel et Casanova !

« Kanon… Je ne t'ai quitté que depuis deux heures, et pourtant tu me manques déjà », furent les paroles émues que le Taureau prononça spontanément, tendant les bras vers son aimé.

« Minute papillon », commença Kanon en se disant ensuite, à la vue de cette charpente musclée, que l'appellation n'était pas des plus appropriées. « Toi et moi, ce fut une erreur… Ou plutôt un regrettable concours de circonstances. Un bon repas, une vaisselle, quelques verres de trop… Une longue abstinence sexuelle… euh je veux dire une fringale sexuelle… Ajoute à cela un peu de ficelle de cuisine, mon irrésistible plastique, et ton… _ton machin_. »

Le regard du Grec descendit le long de la haute et large silhouette. Il avait sans doute essayé de se faire beau pour lui, aujourd'hui. Ses épais sourcils semblaient moins épais et les puissantes lignes de son visages paraissaient descendre dans son cou, ses épaules et son torse, d'une manière tout à fait… « machin ».

« Mon machin ? », dit le Taureau d'une voix glacée. « Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire ? Ce n'est pas moi qui mordait l'oreiller hier soir et qui réclamait du rab. »

Surpris, Kanon rosit du bas du cou à la racine de ses cheveux. Oh, il s'en rappelait maintenant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à nier. Sauf qu'Aldébaran avait profité de cet intervalle pour saisir son menton de sa grande paluche et l'embrasser avec la fougue du désespoir.

En fait… C'était à ça que le Dragon des mers avait pensé après avoir embrassé Ikki : avec Aldébaran, c'était drôlement mieux tout de même. Il avait l'art de vous embraser les papilles de deux manières différentes, et celle-ci n'était qu'un avant-goût des réjouissances à venir. Le contraste entre sa carrure brute et la finesse d'action de sa langue était appuyé par la douceur de sa bouche et de ses joues légèrement piquantes. Les lèves masculines disparaissaient l'une dans l'autre, soulevant la ligne de leurs gorges. Et quand il sentit les mains du chevalier d'or le peloter intégralement, Kanon oublia toutes ses résolutions et renversant les rôles, lui dévora la bouche sauvagement.

Ils finirent par se séparer. Aldébaran s'essuya la bouche, son regard brun luisait d'une lueur tout à fait spéciale. Kanon n'eut qu'une conclusion, qui était plutôt un ordre : - On va chez toi !

o

Au même moment, non loin de là, Ikki avait fini par sortir de sa caravane, et se faisait soigner par son frère, qui pressait une escalope sur l'œil meurtri.

- Je ne sais pas si cela va suffire. Tu risques d'avoir tout de même un cocard.

- Et alors ? C'est bien le cadet de mes soucis, Shun. …Tu es sûr que Shaka est parti ?

- Mais oui, il doit essayer son nouveau tapis de clous.

Ikki eut un petit rire moqueur, puis dit en souriant de travers :

- C'est quoi, son nouveau matelas ? Ne me dis pas qu'il dort sur des clous tout de même ?

- C'est toujours moins pire que de dormir dans une caravane toute pourrie, répondit Shun les yeux mi-clos.

- On en a déjà parlé Shun, je me plais ici. C'est ma maison, et je ne supporte pas de rester au même endroit trop longtemps.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout. Tu es bizarre depuis que tu es revenu ici. Je ne comprends pas, après notre affrontement avec l'armée d'Hadès, tu avais fini par te réconcilier avec tout le monde. Et là… Je sais pas si c'est le climat… Mais tu es redevenu colérique et tu restes tout le temps seul. Tu t'es brouillé avec Hyoga, quand il y a une fête tu restes dans ton coin les bras croisés… Mais le pire c'est que tu ne manges plus correctement, tu ne te changes pas, tu te laisses aller…

- Tu as raison, je devrais essayer une de ces jolies djellabah, ironisa Ikki.

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, répliqua Shun. Grand frère, tu ne trouveras jamais de fiancée si tu ne te laves pas. Et regarde-toi, on dirait que tu as perdu cinq kilos à force de te nourrir de boîtes de sardines.

- Blabla blablabla…, se contenta de répondre Ikki en tenant lui-même son escalope.

Mais Shaka se tenait juste de l'autre côté des premiers arbustes en fleurs qui tapissaient le flanc de la colline, immobile, n'ayant pas perdu un seul mot de toute la conversation. Des étoiles de pollen flottaient autour de sa silhouette virginale tandis qu'il semblait plongé dans des pensées secrètes.

* * *

**(deuxième partie)**

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé quand Aldébaran et Kanon mirent un terme à leur séance de pancrace privée. Le Grec avait fini par s'endormir la tête dans son cou – Aldébaran passa sa main dans ses boucles, prenant plaisir à se rappeler leur arrivée dans le temple, la façon dont Kanon l'avait dévêtu… Sa main descendit le long du large dos bronzé, se souvenant avec précision… Le colmatage rythmé de son désir contre le premier mur venu, le concours de voix graves qui l'avait accompagné, Kanon agrippant ses fesses, le plaisir immense qui l'avait submergé, et quand ils avaient recommencé, encore et encore…

La main taurine fini par glisser sur le postérieur musclé de cette Pasiphaé au féminin. Kanon ouvrit les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, gros coquin, tu veux remettre ça ? »

Le pseudo-dormeur se hissa au-dessus de son compagnon.

« Sincèrement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un pneu à la place des fesses », fit-il observer d'une voix douce. « Mais… ce n'est pas la seule partie intéressante chez moi. »

Les réactions du cadet de Saga étaient souvent imprévisibles, et ces revirements soudains constituaient un des charmes de sa personnalité. Aldébaran n'en crut pas ses oreilles, et encore moins ses yeux lorsque Kanon plongea la tête sous le drap… Et encore moins tous ses capteurs tactiles lorsqu'il sentit une main s'activer sur son organe déjà imposant au repos.

Une heure plus tard, les deux tourtereaux avaient fini leurs diverses ablutions et dissolutions ; sereins et propres comme des drachmes neufs, ils prenaient l'apéritif dans l'atrium. Mais ils avaient à peine entamé un bol d'olives, qu'un de leurs confrères, qui remontait jusqu'à sa maison, vint les saluer.

- Shaka !, s'exclama Aldébaran. Quelle bonne surprise !

- Bonsoir à toi, Aldébaran. C'est un plaisir. Quant à toi Kanon, c'est un deuxième bonjour.

- Oui, nous nous sommes vus ce matin.

- Tu es allé te promener au bord de la mer ?

- Pas exactement, Aldébaran… En fait je descends de mon temple... Et je suis parvenu à destination.

- Tu es le bienvenu. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Hé bien, vois-tu, si je suis là… C'est un peu gênant, mais c'est parce que j'ai un service à te demander. Malgré mon immense savoir, hé bien, il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas faire. Aldébaran, moi le puissant chevalier d'or de la Vierge, je suis totalement incapable de faire la cuisine !

« Zut », pensa Kanon, qui s'attendait à quelque chose de plus croustillant.

Shaka plissa ses fins sourcils, serra délicatement le poing, faisant ressortir le bleu de ses veines sur son avant-bras pâle.

- Je ne sais que faire du thé, gémit le britannique Indien, même pas cuire du riz, on l'a toujours fait pour moi. Alors j'aimerais apprendre… Apprendre les nobles techniques de la cuisson. Connaître l'art du mijotage, de la friture, et du bain-marie. Savoir fabriquer un Jésus (1). Marier les spiritueux. Comprendre enfin de quoi l'on parle lorsqu'est prononcé l'énigmatique et mystérieux terme d'« andouillette ».

Aldébaran se dressa d'un coup, et posant une main apaisante sur cette épaule frêle et distinguée qui n'avait jamais manié un batteur, il proclama :

- Shaka, tu as frappé à la bonne porte. Je t'enseignerai, non pas tous mes secrets, car un grand chef doit savoir les conserver, mais tous les classiques qui te permettront de développer ton art propre. Tu sauras tout des rôtis, des épices, de la saucisse de Strasbourg et du bouddha. Euh je veux dire du boudin. Je t'apprendrai également à distinguer les vins, à présenter une assiette. Bientôt les plaisirs de la bonne chère te seront dévoilés dans toute leur splendeur !

- Bravo Shaka !, approuva Kanon. Ça c'est de la révolution karmique !

- Merci Aldébaran, merci !

Shaka allait pour baiser les mains du colosse, mais le Taureau recula et Kanon lui jeta des regards plus noirs que ceux d'un yorkshire jaloux.

- Quand puis-je commencer ?

- Hé bien… Ce soir je voulais préparer du poulet farci, que dirais-tu de me prêter main forte ?

- Cela me convient tout à fait.

- Je suis des vôtres moi aussi, dit Kanon.

Shaka fut bientôt revêtu d'un tablier à volants, et accompagné d'un Kanon à spatule, suivit Aldébaran partout dans la cuisine, en apprenti studieux.

« Alors, il faut d'abord empoigner la volaille. Ensuite, on la plume. Dans la basse-cour, il faut bien faire attention à ne pas lui faire peur, car elle est très revêche de nature. Je conseille donc de s'approcher d'elle par derrière. »

« Et une fois plumée », s'enquit Shaka, « que faut-il faire ? »

« Vous la faites bouillir comme ceci, gentiment. Vous ajoutez une pincée de sel. C'est très important, le sel. »

« Je comprends. Surtout que le goût de ce poulet est très prononcé. »

« Alors expliquez-nous », poursuivit Kanon, « une fois le poulet à point, que nous reste-t-il à faire ? »

« Vous le retournez, comme cela… »

« Oui… »

« Très bien… »

« Et ensuite Shaka, quand tu l'as retourné, que fais-tu ?

« Je le remplis ? »

« Exact. »

* * *

**(troisième partie)**

Créé par Saori Kido en 1989, le Centre d'Activités et d'Animations Culturelles du Sanctuaire était le lieu où, pour peu que vous n'ayez ni entraînement au combat, ni corvée de lessivage de marbre, et fini vos trois mille pompes et abdominaux, le jeune chevalier à l'âge d'être en quatrième que vous étiez pouvait trouver des distractions en relation avec ses 13 ans, dans un lieu _convivial_, "propice à la fraternité".

C'est ainsi qu'un bâtiment avait été dressé en quelques semaines. L'architecte en titre du Sanctuaire, Phidias Sirtakis, avait fait couler un élégant cube de béton au milieu du maquis, ajouté deux colonnes doriques à l'entrée pour faire classique et deux cariatides mâles sur les côtés pour faire viril.

La porte était en contre-plaqué suédois, la bibliothèque en teck thaï et le canapé recouvert de trois housses. Il y avait un parloir pour le trésorier, une télévision, un lecteur cd et ld, un billard, une table de ping-pong, des toilettes avec l'eau courante, un jeu d'arcade dernier cri, un distributeur de canettes, des lavabos avec du savon.

En résumé, le tout dernier luxe pour les chevaliers qui la nuit tombée venaient ici chercher quelque loisir.

Ce mois-ci le trésorier du Centre était Ichi de l'Hydre, et il prenait son rôle un peu trop à cœur.

« Allez, sois sympa, donne-moi juste quelques jetons, je te revaudrai ça… »

Hyoga était penché contre la vitre et prenait son air le plus charmeur, celui qui lui servait à emballer les petites blondes.

« Tu rêves Hyoga, t'avais pas qu'à tous les utiliser d'un coup. Chacun a ses jetons pour le mois, si je t'en donnais de nouveaux ça serait injuste envers les autres. Tu joueras à Donkey-Kong le mois prochain, notre majesté la Princesse a limité l'accès aux jeux vidéos pour éviter que ses chevaliers soient atteints par le terrible mal de l'otakisme. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? J'ai l'air accro peut-ête ? Je voulais faire une partie avec Shun, c'est tout. »

« Mais oui, Hyoga, ils disent tous ça, si ton maître… »

« Hé ! mais… »

Shun le tira par la manche.

« Hyoga, ce n'est pas grave, on a qu'à jouer au billard. »

« Ok. »

Ils s'éloignèrent. Mis à part Ikki qui était venu en Grèce spécialement pour accompagner Shun, ils étaient les seuls de la bande des cinq bronzes à être en entraînement ici – Shun avec Shaka, lui avec Milo. Shiryu était retourné en Chine auprès de Shun-rei et Seiya était au Japon avec sa sœur. Par conséquent leur complicité s'était accrue et ils étaient devenus inséparables, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à Ikki.

« Dis, ton frère s'est calmé depuis jeudi ? », demanda Hyoga en défaisant le triangle.

« Pas vraiment. Il s'est battu avec Kanon. »

« Il est vraiment bizarre depuis qu'il est ici. Tu crois qu'il a une aventure avec quelqu'un ? »

« Ça c'est sûr que non. Il faudrait déjà qu'il se lave et qu'il arrête d'aboyer dès que quelqu'un l'approche. »

« Faudrait lui trouver une copine, comme ça il arrêterait de nous prendre la tête. »

« Mais qui ? Il faudrait qu'elle puisse lui tenir tête. Mon frère est pire que le schtroumpf grognon quand il s'y met. »

« Hé ! Je crois que Shina soupirait après Seiya ! Mais elle a dû l'oublier avec le temps… Elle n'a donc rien contre les Asiatiques et en plus elle a du caractère, c'est la femme parfaite pour Ikki ! »

« C'est vrai ! », s'exclama Shun enthousiaste. « On pourrait essayer d'arranger quelque chose entre eux. »

Mais ils se turent immédiatement car un sillage de basson annonça le loup, ou plutôt le Phénix, qui venait de faire son entrée. Le visage sombre, il se dirigea tout droit vers le distributeur de canettes.

« Ça va Ikki ? », lança Hyoga.

Pour toute réponse un œil d'un bleu gris glacial sous un épais sourcil marine se posa sur lui.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne pas lui parler », murmura Shun.

Ikki introduit une pièce puis ramassa sa canette d'Oasis, qu'il commença à boire dans son coin.

Hyoga chuchota à l'oreille de Shun d'un air drôle : « T'as vu il a pris de l'Oasis… J'aurais imaginé quelque chose de plus sauvage… Du genre de l'huile de moto au Whisky… »

Shun rougit et se retint pour ne pas rire. Ce que vit Ikki et son visage se figea.

« Ça vous amuse de vous payer ma tête ? Toi aussi tu es contre moi maintenant ? »

Il s'adressait à Shun.

« On ne se moquait pas de toi Ikki », répondit Shun très sincèrement.

« Peu m'importe, de toute façon. »

Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, mais entre le Courrier d'Athènes, un dictionnaire d'espagnol et un guide de cueillette des champignons, il n'avait pas énormément de choix.

« Depuis quand il lit des livres ? », chuchota à nouveau Hyoga.

Shun lui fit signe de se taire. Ichi tricotait derrière le parloir.

« Le dictionnaire c'est un don de Shura », expliqua Shun.

« Et les champignons ? »

« C'est Aphrodite. »

« Ah oui, il cueille les vénéneux, les masques-de-mort. »

« Hyoga ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Ah bon je croyais… »

Ils ne s'aperçurent pas qu'Ikki était sorti pendant leur petite discussion. L'air toujours impénétrable, il rejoignit sa demeure de gitan, mais l'on sentait l'accablement sur ses épaules. Si Shun aussi venait à le quitter et s'il perdait son innocence pour devenir aussi corrompu qu'Aphrodite… Une des raisons pour lesquelles il était parvenu à supporter bien des choses c'était parce qu'il savait que des êtres tels que Shun existaient. Mais si cela aussi disparaissait…

Il resta plusieurs heures allongé dans l'obscurité avant de s'endormir, pour ne s'éveiller qu'à midi le lendemain, l'esprit réanimé par un délicieux fumet.

Se redressant sur le matelas militaire, il se frotta les yeux et les cheveux. Cette odeur, ça devait être un rêve… Il allait de toute façon déjeuner d'une tartine de salami en plastique, et à la limite cela ne l'embarrassait pas, le but étant de caler son estomac.

Mais pourtant, cette douce odeur d'oseille avait quelque chose d'enchanteur. Et elle semblait bien réelle.

Ikki se redressa complètement, tira un store, faisant entrer la lumière dans son capharnaüm.

Ça venait de _l'intérieur_ de la caravane… Et alors il les vit. Sur le comptoir, il y avait une bouteille et une boîte. La bouteille était remplie de jus d'oranges pressées, et sur la boîte un mot en anglais était épinglé.

FOR THE LUNCH

Alléché contre son gré, Ikki, ouvrit le bentô. Il y avait un filet de saumon à l'oseille avec du riz, mais ce n'était pas un simple filet de saumon. Il était cuit à point, rose, tendre. Et le riz était fin, blanc, pas sec ou trop hydraté, juste parfait comme un fragment de rizière céleste.

De chaque bouchée transpirait cette évidence : _ce repas avait été fait avec amour_.

« Shun est toujours aussi mauvais en anglais », pensa Ikki en se régalant. « Mais je veux bien lui pardonner ses idioties d'hier soir après ça ! Finalement, j'avais tort en pensant qu'il avait changé... Il est toujours aussi sensible. »

o

o

**à suivre**

**

* * *

**

(1) le saucisson !


	6. Pallas, ton univers impitoyable

Rating : PG-13 pour ce chapitre, NC-17 pour la fic.

Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation.

o

o

Chapitre 6 : Pallas, ton univers impitoyable

o

Le matin qui suivit apporta de nouveau un repas chaud et préparé soigneusement sur la tablette de la caravane du Phénix. Le chevalier de bronze avait l'impression d'être de retour au pays en dégustant les savoureux onigiri que son frère lui avait préparés (du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait), assis sur le marche-pied en ferraille de sa maison roulante. À cette heure, seul le pépiement des oiseaux et le ricanement des Italiens animaient la tranquillité du lieu.

« Alors, Face-de-lune, on mange son sushi quotidien ? »

Ikki n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour reconnaître la voix du Cancer.

« Pff… Les Japonais ne se nourrissent pas que de sushis... »

Nullement gêné par la présence de Deathmask, Ikki ne fit que deux bouchées de son dernier onigiri, le mâchant avec ce que certains auraient perçu comme de « mignonnes petites joues de hamster ».

« T'as raison, je vois qu'ils mangent aussi des boulettes de riz… »

« Bon... Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« Moi ? Rien. C'est juste que… »

« _**Par la poussière de diamant !**_ »

« _**Chaîne nébulaire !**_ »

En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour kidnapper Saori, Ikki se retrouva saucissonné par la chaîne de son frère, les poings qui lui servaient pour lancer ses attaques étaient gelés, et le chevalier du Cancer le retenait par son pantalon rouge.

Hyoga et Shun sortirent de derrière les arbres.

« C'est bon, on le tient ! »

o

Une demi-heure plus tard, un Phénix penaud comme un chien mouillé barbotait dans un bac rempli d'eau chaude ayant perdu sa transparence initiale.

« Pouah… L'eau est noire, Ikki t'es pire qu'un chat… », se moqua Hyoga en lançant un savon à Shun.

« Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas de poux ! », railla Deathmask en laissant chuter sur la tête sombre une nouvelle jarre pleine d'eau fumante.

« Foutez-vous de moi… »

« Non, je vais te shampouiner mon frère. »

« Je peux le faire tout seul ! »

« Tu en profiterais pour t'enfuir Ikki ! Il faut que tu sois propre pour ton rendez-vous avec Shina ce soir. »

« C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? Depuis quand j'ai un rendez-vous avec Shina ? »

« Depuis que je t'ai arrangé un coup avec elle », annonça fièrement Deathmask.

Ikki le dévisagea avec des yeux emplis d'horreur.

« Alors, c'est qui qu'on remercie ? Merci Tonton Deathmask ! »

Le Masque de Mort désignait de l'index la joue qu'il avait tendue.

« Arrête, tu fais peur comme ça », murmura Hyoga.

« Cinglé », grogna Ikki. « J'ai aucune envie de sortir avec Shina ! »

Puis il aperçut dans l'encadrement de la porte le chevalier de la Vierge marchant à travers le péristyle, un carton plein de statues dans les bras.

« Non en fait si ! J'ai très envie de sortir avec Shina ! »

Il se laissa shampouiner sans histoire.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on a lavé tes cheveux, on va passer au reste Ikki. »

« Au reste ? »

« Au reste du corps. »

« Ça va pas ? Je suis capable de me laver tout seul. »

Ikki se mit debout dans le bac, arracha des mains de Shun le savon à l'huile d'olive, puis commença à se frotter énergiquement avec le cube brun, le regard sérieux.

« Il pue vraiment, votre savon… »

« Tu préférerais un pain moussant à l'huile de rose, ma biche ? Je peux aller demander à Aphrodite, si tu veux… »

« Très drôle… »

Il se retourna pour continuer à se frotter en cachant aux autres sa partie frontale.

« En fait, je ne suis pas si sale que ça… C'est vous qui êtes des espèces de minets. »

« Mais bien sûr, mais bien sûr… »

« N'oublie pas entre les orteils, Ikki. »

« Et derrière les genoux. »

« Les femmes apprécient les hommes qui s'entretiennent. »

_Il faut voir le bon côté des choses_, bougonna Ikki intérieurement. _Mieux vaut un rendez-vous arrangé avec Shina que devoir affronter l'Autr…_

Une voix triste et pacifique s'éleva, comme un courant glacé dans son dos.

« Shun, hum, tu m'avais demandé des serviettes, je crois… »

Par réflexe Ikki se retourna ; Shaka venait d'entrer dans la pièce, il ne portait plus son carton mais une pile de serviettes de bain. Et ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, bleus, brillants comme des pierres précieuses. Mais ce regard d'ordinaire si perçant et assuré, à ce moment-là, papillonnait.

« Euh… Excuse… Excusez-moi, je… »

Les yeux d'azur étaient pris de spasmes nerveux à la vue du Phénix tel qu'en lui-même, trempé comme après une longue nage ou une épreuve sportive qui l'aurait laissé en sueur.

Mais Shaka pensait-il à une épreuve sportive ? Rien n'est moins sûr, et son regard, tout choqué qu'il était par cette vision surprise d'un Ikki nu dans son temple, ne parvenait à se détacher de la peau tannée et lisse constellée de gouttes, de ces reliefs fermes et musclés, et même de ce qui sous le nombril et le ventre plat, plus sombre… Un savon ?

Rouge comme une tomate, Ikki se mit de dos, retenant toujours le savon de Marseille à l'endroit stratégique.

« Mais c'est qu'il est pudique ! », s'exclama Deathmask. « Hé, relax ! On est entre hommes ! »

« C'est parce que c'est Shaka », dit Hyoga.

Ikki tressaillit à ces mots, croyant qu'on le soupçonnait de l'innommable. Mais Shaka ne réagit pas, ses grands yeux en amandes fixés à présent sur le verso du chevalier de bronze.

« C'est un peu le même genre de personnes qu'Athéna… », poursuivit Hyoga. « Je me vois mal me mettre à poil devant Saori. »

Il est pourtant fort à parier que Saori n'aurait pas bu du regard avec une telle impudence les épaules et la chute de reins du Phénix.

« Qu'il est beau… », pensa Shaka, tout allumé.

* * *

Au centre d'animation culturelle du Sanctuaire, le niveau de décibels était monté de deux crans depuis que la pause des apprentis avait commencé.

« Franchement Kiki, ton look, c'est vraiment plus possible », décréta un gamin aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, perché sur le sofa.

« Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il a mon look ? », se plaignit l'apprenti du Bélier, qui avait maintenant onze ans.

Le disciple d'Aphrodite écarquilla ses grands yeux vert pâle et tendit son bras maigre, dans un geste d'évidence.

« Réfléchis, un chevalier est une sorte de héros, même de demi-dieu. On peut pas s'habiller et ressembler au commun des mortels, encore moins à un gardien de chèvres afghan. »

« C'est quoi un Afghan ? », demanda Kiki.

« Hé les mômes, un peu moins fort la musique ! », cria Ichi derrière son parloir.

« Ouais ouais, c'bon c'bon… », répondit mollement Coco en faisant semblant de baisser le volume de son disque de The Cure. « Quel abruti celui-là », murmura-t-il à Kiki. « Et puis t'as vu sa tête ? On dirait un vieux serpent. »

« C'est vrai qu'il est pas franchement beau », acquiesça Kiki un peu gêné. « Mais mon look, qu'est-ce qu'il a mon look ? »

« Ben déjà je voudrais pas te vexer… mais t'es roux. Ça craint d'être roux. Et puis regarde ton espèce de tignasse qui fait une pointe au-dessus de la tête… Complètement ringard. Je te parle même pas de cet espèce de maillot en toile de jute. Et de tes bottines du Moyen âge… Mais le pire, c'est les gommettes à la place des sourcils. C'est vraiment trop moisi. »

« Ben tu peux parler toi, avec ta gommette sur le menton ! C'est trop naze la New Wave ! »

« Quoi ? La New Wave c'est trop bien ! »

« Coco, mon chou, tu peux être gentil et aller m'acheter cette liste chez Démoclès ? »

Le chevalier d'or des Poissons venait de faire son entrée dans le Centre ; on aurait dit qu'il avait des problèmes pour marcher tant il s'accrochait au chevalier du Cancer à chaque pas. Celui-ci lui insufflait de la force par ses lèvres, avec de petits bruits humides. Coco prit la liste que lui tendait la main aux longs ongles vernis, l'air écoeuré.

« Il est pas quatre heures. Je suis encore en pause. »

« C'est moi qui décide quand il est quatre heures, Colibri, » répliqua Aphrodite le visage sévère, et sa voix semblait d'un coup absolument masculine.

« Pauvre gosse, laisse-le souffler un peu », plaisanta Deathmask.

« Je te rappelle que Shina a un rendez-vous avec le Romanichel ce soir, et que tu m'as engagé pour transformer Cruella en Cendrillon. »

Kiki leva brusquement la tête, l'air étonné.

* * *

« Dis-moi Kanon, tu ne trouves pas que Shaka avait l'air songeur, tout à l'heure ? »

« Si, même qu'il a mal dosé son bouillon. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, tout en amandes… Enfin, plus en amandes que d'habitude. »

« C'est fâcheux… Plus j'y réfléchis, et plus je crois qu'il n'est pas encore prêt pour la poule-au-pot. »

« Il y met beaucoup de volonté et de cosmos pourtant… Mais tu as raison, je crois qu'il est encore loin de ce stade, malgré toute sa puissance. »

« Et il a l'air tracassé, aussi. Quand je lui expliquais comment faire prendre les sauces, il m'a confié qu'il pensait qu'Ikki le méprisait. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Il l'a invité à prendre le thé avec son frère et le Cygne, cet après-midi, mais Ikki l'a envoyé paître. »

« Je crois que c'est parce qu'il est devenu bouddhiste. Du coup il doit devenir aussi "détaché" et imbécile que l'était Shaka auparavant. »

Le Dragon des mers ponctua cette réflexion d'un baiser sur la longue mèche brune qu'il tenait dans la main droite, mais non de manière naturelle – il avait cru entendre un bruit métallique dans son cerveau.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Rien... J'ai juste eu l'impression que j'allais penser quelque chose, mais c'est juste que je ne l'ai pas pensé. C'est étrange comme sensation. »

« Moi ce que je trouve étrange », opina Aldébaran, « c'est d'imaginer Ikki en bouddhiste. »

« Hé bien tu vois… Là, ça recommence ! »

* * *

Semblant encore une fois dégoûté de l'existence, Colibri des Poissons quitta le Centre prestement, sans s'apercevoir (ou faisant semblant de ne pas s'apercevoir) que l'apprenti de Mû était sur ses talons.

« Hey hey j'peux venir avec toi ? », s'enquit la voix un peu nasillarde émise par les tâches de rousseur.

« Tu n'as pas entraînement ? », demanda Coco.

« Si mais… »

Kiki sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis fit un geste du bras.

« Bof, on s'en fiche ! »

« C'est toi qui vois », répondit le blondinet d'une voix impassible.

Ils prirent la direction de Rodorio, sans se parler. L'apprenti des Poissons s'amusait à ramasser des épis d'orge qu'il dépiautait, Kiki semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, et observait son camarade par à-coups. Quand le premier eut fini de délester son deuxième épi et commença à se frotter les mains pour les débarrasser des restes, le rouquin lui posa une question.

« Hé Coco, c'est qui le Romanichel ? »

« J'sais pas… Peut-être celui qui vit dans une caravane. »

« Tu veux dire Ikki du Phénix ? »

« Oui, ça doit être ça. »

« Mais ils ont dit qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec Shina tu vois ! »

« Et alors ? ça les regarde… Si tu avais eu un maître comme le mien... »

« Ben c'est pas ça… C'est juste que j'croyais que Shina elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ouais, c'est toujours comme ça mon pauvre Kiki. On croit toujours qu'ils sont avec quelqu'un d'autre. T'as de l'argent sur toi ? »

« Non. »

« Dommage. »

« Et ton maître t'a d'mandé d'acheter quoi au juste ? », reprit Kiki avec vivacité, comme s'il craignait que le silence s'installe à nouveau.

« Du maquillage et du tissu. »

« T'en... T'en essayeras sur moi ? »

« Si tu veux. »

* * *

à suivre


	7. Hellènes et les garçons

**Rating :** PG-13 pour ce chapitre, NC-17 pour la fic.

**Disclaimer :** Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation.

**Remarque :** à nouveau quelques clins d'œil aux « Cheveux de Mû » dans ce chapitre. Ce serait bien que je me remette à cette fic un de ces jours d'ailleurs.

**Une page de publicité :** pour Aries no Mû qui a fait une petite bd des « Questions de Kiki » sur son site !

o

o

Chapitre 7 : Hellènes & les garçons

o

Saga avait bien fini par s'apercevoir que quelque chose avait changé chez son frère.

- Dis donc Kanon, t'es souvent fourré chez Aldébaran ces derniers temps.

Kanon crut d'abord entendre une autre préposition (1), puis il répondit avec avisement : - Il me donne des cours de cuisine. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Shaka, il en prend lui aussi.

Saga en laissa tomber son hebdomadaire de bd. (2)

- Comment, Shaka prend des cours de cuisine ?! Et qu'apprend-t-il à préparer ? Son plat préféré, c'est quoi ?!

- Pff, tu ne vas pas me dire que toi aussi tu veux te convertir au bouddhisme...!

* * *

Nous sommes à quelques kilomètres d'Athènes.

Les muscles tendus, dans un équilibre parfait, l'athlète grec, après s'être exercé dans le gymnasion, décolle de sa main preste, exercée au maniement du javelot et du disque, la saleté du corps enduit d'huile et de sable à l'aide du strigile, découvrant progressivement la peau hâlée d'un beau corps, divin de forme et d'endurance. Le bandeau dont est ceint son front empêche la sueur de perturber ses traits réguliers, plaque sa frange sur son front droit – à cet instant il n'est plus un Grec, mais _le_ Grec, et les vieillards du sanctuaire se dissimulent derrière les colonnes pour l'observer quand il n'a pas revêtu sa petite tenue de Maximus, et il pousse un grand cri.

« Bande de pervers !! », s'exclama un Aiolia en colère. « Vous en avez pas assez de me mater tout l'appareil comme si j'étais en double page intérieure ?? Tout le monde est gay dans ce Sanctuaire ou quoi ?! »

Profondément déprimé, le Lion décida d'aller noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool.

Pensez donc, Marine était lesbienne, les hommes qui l'entouraient avaient des goûts douteux et le considéraient comme un objet sexuel ; seule Athéna conservait encore sa superbe – enfin, sauf le jour du carnaval lors duquel elle avait fait gonfler ses cheveux au carré, arboré un micro, un tutu à volants, ainsi que d'horribles chansons.

- Où est passé le bon vieux temps ?

Quand il pouvait encore être ligoté par sa douce et non convoité par d'horribles tentacules ? Quand il n'avait pas encore perdu sa fierté virile en échange d'une misérable tarte à la fraise ?

Telles étaient ses tristes pensées alors qu'il vidait un deuxième cognac dans l'unique et pittoresque troquet de Rodorio.

- M'en parle pas, répondit une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Aiolia tourna la tête et n'en crut pas ses yeux : accoudée au bar comme lui, sans masque, maquillée à hautes doses et vêtue d'une petite robe du soir, Shaina faisait glisser ses ongles sur le verre rempli de Pastis.

- Shaina ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici.

- Moi de même…

- Tu bois ?

- Toi aussi ?

- J'ai eu des problèmes, déclara le lion l'air sombre.

- Et moi je m'apprête à en avoir, répondit tranquillement l'Italienne. Imagine-toi devoir passer les deux prochaines heures avec un type plus taciturne qu'une urne d'armure.

* * *

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

- C'est quoi ce truc qui pue que tu m'as mis sur la tête Shun ?, demanda Ikki avec un petit sourire. Un masque indien de Shaka ?

- Je te décolore les cheveux grand frère, j'ai lu dans un magazine que les jeunes filles en raffolaient.

- Non mais ça va pas ?? Et c'est quoi ces petites languettes ?

- De la cire pour tes sourcils broussailleux.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Mais, grand frère…

- …HYOGA, À L'AIDE !!

Lorsque le Phénix sortit du temple de la Vierge entièrement relooké, Shaka fronça les sourcils.

- Étrange… Ce minet a le même cosmos qu'Ikki…

* * *

_A l'auberge_.

- Un homme tu dis ?

- Oui, avec Ikki…, répondit Shaina. C'est Masque de mort qui a organisé le rendez-vous. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

- C'est Marine, elle m'a quitté.

Alors Aiolia réalisa que ce qu'il avait appris sur Shaina allait la rendre très malheureuse, mais il n'en ressentit aucun plaisir.

* * *

Lorsque Kiki le rouquin fut de retour au temple du bélier, tout pimpant et bien énervé, son maître l'attendait dans le naos, les bras croisés.

- Où étais-tu donc passé ?, demanda le Tibétain avec un calme froid.

L'apprenti, qui avait paradé sur tout le chemin du retour, baissa brusquement la tête, comme un chiot fautif.

- Tu n'es pas venu à l'entraînement…, poursuivit Mû de sa belle voix suave et résonnante. Et cette nouvelle tenue… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il est vrai que les cheveux de Kiki étaient désormais d'un rouge sombre et électrique. Sa tignasse avait été divisée en plusieurs mèches, qui retombaient sur son visage ou s'en écartaient en épis d'une façon pas vraiment naturelle. Il avait du fard bleu sur les paupières, un collier autour du cou, des sandales, une jupette à la place de son ancien pantalon, et une tunique à bretelles arborant l'inscription « Les hommes sont les singes des dieux. »

Son maître s'approcha de lui et souleva de la main la peau de son petit front, le scrutant de ses énigmatiques yeux violets.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes points ?

Le tika n'était plus là, il y avait juste des sourcils tracés au crayon noir – d'une façon très élégante, qui laissait deviner une grande expérience en la matière d'ailleurs.

- Ben Coco il a dit que je ressemblais à Poil de Carotte !, glapit Kiki avec des trémolos dans la voix.

- Coco ?

- Et que ben si je changeais pas de look, j'serai jamais un vrai chevalier !!

- Qu'est-ce c'est que ces âneries ?

- Moi je l'avais suivi parce qu'il savait des trucs sur l'rendez-vous de Shaina !

- Je t'avais déjà dit de ne pas fréquenter l'apprenti d'Aphrodite.

Puis les dernières paroles de Kiki semblèrent atteindre son cerveau.

- …Le rendez-vous de Shaina ?

- Ben ouais, c'est pour ça que j'suis pas v'nu à l'entraînement !

- Hum… Tu as dit que Shaina avait un rendez-vous avec un autre homme ?

- Ouais ! Même qu'on l'a aperçue dans un café par la f'nêtre ! Elle était avec Aiolia !

- …QUOI ?!

* * *

Shaina en était à son deuxième pastis quand un Japonais semblant tout droit sorti d'une série télé vint s'installer à sa droite. La femme chevalier crut reconnaître son visage, mais tout de même…

- Salut Shaina, fit le Taciturne.

- I… Ikki ???

Une goutte de sueur dévala la tempe du sans domicile fixe.

- Garçon ! Un Oasis s'il vous plaît.

Le vieux Grec qui tenait le café-restaurant posa le verre qu'il était en train d'essuyer sur le comptoir.

- Daphnis, un jus d'orange pour le monsieur !

- Ikki ?, s'étonna Shaina. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? Et… à tes sourcils ??

- Ce n'est pas moi…

- C'est donc ton frère.

Ikki acquiesça en saisissant la boisson que lui tendait le serveur.

- Mais quelle jolie couleur, ce blond cuivré !, s'exclama le garçon de café.

- Shun voulait que je sois plus séduisant, expliqua Ikki à une Shaina hilare.

* * *

- Écoute Kiki, murmura Mû. Ce que tu viens de me dire, tu ne dois en parler à personne d'autre.

- D'accord maître.

- Tu dois aussi t'assurer que Colibri ne parle pas.

- Ben ouais c'est clair que s'il en parle à Aphrodite on est fichus !

- Exactement. Personne ne doit savoir que Shaina a des rendez-vous secrets avec Aiolia. Il en va de l'équilibre du monde, Kiki.

- D'accord maître !

- Quant à Aiolia, il nous reste à lui laisser comprendre… que les femmes des autres sont un domaine réservé. Il n'est pas dit que les béliers doivent nécessairement porter les cornes.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je fais maître ?

- Toi, rien. Ça, je m'en charge personnellement.

Kiki eut soudain la vision d'un Mû diabolique aux longues griffes découpant Aiolia en rondelles.

« D'un autre côté », pensa le rouquin, « c'est toujours moins pire que… »

à suivre

_Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Ikki réussira-t-il à pécho Shaina ? Survivra-t-il au ridicule de ses sourcils épilés ? Qu'en sera-t-il de l'expédition punitive de Mû contre le Lion ??_

* * *

(1) allez, récitez-les vous… À, dans, …

(2) MAD, bien sûr !


	8. Les restes du jour

Rating : PG-13 pour ce chapitre, NC-17 pour la fic.

Disclaimer : Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation.

Remarque : Suite directe du chapitre précédent, ça peut être utile de le relire si le souvenir en est un peu loin (ça m'apprendra à être plus rapide !)

o

o

Chapitre 8 : Les Restes du Jour (1)

o

Ce devait bien être le 385ème plan que Saga des Gémeaux mettait sur pied pour parvenir jusqu'à ceux, particulièrement propres et saints, de Shaka de la Vierge.

Il avait compté, cette fois-ci, sur le fumet délicieux qui s'exhalait de la maison du Taureau… Shaka prenait des cours de cuisine ? Cela tombait bien, il avait un petit creux !

« Bonsoir Shaka, tu es… si élégant avec ce tablier blanc à volants sur ta robe bleue. Hum et c'est amusant, mais tu me fais penser à quelqu'un comme ça, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir qui. »

Saga se concentra et chercha dans sa mémoire. Mais quand il réalisa que c'était Alice aux pays des merveilles, il préféra garder ça pour lui.

« Saga, tu tombes bien », dit Aldébaran. « Nous avions besoin d'un goûteur pour notre bourguignon. »

« Je serais ravi de tester votre cuisine », répondit le Grec.

« Va t'installer dans le salon », déclara Shaka avec noblesse. « Nous vérifions la cuisson des carottes. »

Saga partit s'installer sur la méridienne en osier, appréciant du regard l'élégante symétrie avec laquelle l'Indien dressait le couvert. Et tandis qu'il patientait, son regard tomba sur une lettre ouverte qui traînait sur un coin de la table basse – les mots qui accrochèrent son regard lui indiquèrent que c'était une lettre d'amour qu'on avait envoyée à Aldébaran. Ne pouvant alors contenir sa curiosité (ou plutôt ne pouvant contenir la curiosité de sa face sombre), il la saisit et commença à lire.

« Hé bien Aldébaran, je ne savais pas que tu avais une petite amie ! »

« De quoi parles-tu ? », demanda le Taureau en cessant de remuer le bourguignon.

« Aldébaran », lut Saga à voix haute, « si tu savais à quel point tu me manques. Vois-tu c'est difficile de tromper la vigilance de mon imbécile de frère pour sortir la nuit. Il se prend pour mon père, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre du même type. En plus il ne sait pas cuisiner, les autres l'ont toujours fait pour lui. Mais ne parlons plus de lui. J'aimerais être avec toi dans ton temple, et que tu visites le mien, comme tu sais si bien le faire. J'ai envie de sentir sous ma main tes muscles puissants, et puis surtout _que tu me mettes ton gros gourdin là où je pense_. »

Saga ouvrit des yeux gros comme des assiettes. Shaka haussa un sourcil. Aldébaran, pressentant l'ouragan de l'ire fraternelle, se cacha derrière le plan de travail.

« Pourquoi un gros gourdin ? », demanda Shaka, intrigué.

« Non mais t'as pas honte espèce de pervers ! », hurla Saga.

« C'était juste une question », répondit Shaka.

« Je parle à Aldébaran ! Coucher avec Shun non mais t'as quoi dans la cervelle ! »

Aldébaran sortit de derrière le bar.

« Mais je ne couche pas avec Shun ! »

« C'est étrange cette histoire de gourdin », poursuivit Shaka, « on dirait le supplice du pal. Pourtant il s'agit plutôt d'une torture, que j'inflige d'ailleurs parmi d'autres tourments infernaux à ceux que j'envoie dans les Six Mondes. Cela dit, il est vrai que j'éprouve une certaine satisfaction à l'infliger, mais la réciproque ne doit pas être vraie. »

« Menteur », répondit Saga. « Cette lettre le prouve ! »

Aldébaran devint rouge de colère.

« Jamais je ne sortirais avec Shun ! Et Shaka, y'a pas qu'en cuisine que t'es ignorant ! Et ton sadisme, ça cache quelque chose ! »

« Tu crois ? »

o

o

« Tu te moques de moi », reprit Ikki en désignant ses cheveux décolorés, « mais toi aussi tu es drôlement pomponnée. »

« C'est Aphrodite qui a insisté pour que je me mette en jupe », répondit Shaina.

« Encore lui… Ceci dit… »

Le Japonais posa un regard mi-clos un rien graveleux sur les jambes nues de la femme-chevalier.

« Ça te va mieux que le pantalon, c'est certain. »

« Il y en a qui me trouvent très bien en pantalon », répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

« Qui ça ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, meublées par la musique traditionnelle grecque qui tournait en boucle.

« Hum, Ikki, tu n'as pas l'air très heureux d'être ici. »

« C'est pourtant le cas. »

Les sourcils récemment épilés d'Ikki s'étaient plissés au-dessus de ses yeux fermés, ce qui n'avait plus vraiment l'effet recherché ; l'air sépulcral, il entreprit de vider le bol de noix.

« Je suis en manque de femmes », expliqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? », s'enquit froidement la femme-chevalier.

« Tu es célibataire, non ? »

Shaina hésita avant de répondre.

« Oui. »

« Aphrodite n'a peut-être pas eu une mauvaise idée, après tout... » Le visage plein d'ombre, Ikki posa sa main gauche sur l'épaule de l'Italienne. « Toi et moi, nous pourrions… Nous réchauffer mutuellement dans ma caravane, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Les ongles de Shaina, d'un clic, s'allongèrent sous le bar.

o

o

Aiolia était rentré de l'auberge sans se douter que la traversée de la première maison allait se trouver plus risquée que prévue : le chevalier du bélier l'attendait sur le parvis, l'or étincelant sur ses cornes.

"Salut Mû, ça va ?"

Un regard noir sous une arcade sourcilière imberbe mais froncée lui fit comprendre que non, ça n'allait pas du tout.

"T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette..."

"Aiolia, tu te fiches de moi ?"

Un premier direct aboutit dans la joue droite du Lion.

"Ouais vas-y Maître !", appréciaient Kiki et Coco, assis sur une colonne décapitée.

"Bon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui t'prends ?", hurla Aiolia.

"Alors comme ça tu avais un rendez-vous avec Shaina ? Je n'aime pas les lâches qui essayent de voler la femme des autres. Et tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire."

"Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Et pourquoi voler ? Depuis quand tu sors avec elle ?"

"Je ne te parle pas de moi !", répondit Mû, et la terreur se lisait dans ses yeux.

o

o

"Un appel pour vous M. Milo. De la France."

Le chevalier avait quitté sa maison pour monter jusqu'au palais du pope. Il prit le combiné que lui tendait le domestique.

"Allo ?

"Milo ? C'est Stéphane."

Le Scorpion eut un sourire torve. Il murmura :" Stéphane ? Alors, comment ça se passe, Chez Tonton ?"

On entendait les bruits de verres, de voix, de percolateur et de voitures propres à tout bistrot parisien.

"Ce n'est pas drôle, ici c'est l'horreur."

Camus s'était caché dans le coin sombre près du combiné, revêtu du noble costume sartrien du Garçon de café.

"Attends, c'est toi qui as tenu à venir faire tes études en France, Marie Curie", répondit sombrement Milo.

"Pss, avec le loyer à payer c'est un miracle si j'arrive à avoir mon deug !"

Une troisième voix se fit alors entendre.

"Hé l'Stéphanou, j'te paye pas sept francs de l'heure pour qu'tu téléphones à ta manman ! Alors tu vas courir à la table 27 et plus vite que ça !"

La communication fut coupée. Qu'allait-il advenir de Stéphane Camus dans son exil parisien ? Milo décidait de lui envoyer un mandat quand deux silhouettes familières traversèrent la grande salle papale. L'une était haute et majestueuse, avec ses cheveux verts sauvages et ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'arrogance virile ; l'autre était plus petite et trapue, mais non moins musclée et dans ses yeux se lisait une sagesse paisible.

"Bonjour", fit Milo à Shion et Dokho.

"Bonjour. Nous allons jouer aux échecs tous les deux", répondit Shion. "ça t'intéresse ?"

"Oh c'est gentil, mais j'ai des choses à faire tout de suite."

Avec tout le respect que le Scorpion avait pour eux, il ne se sentait pas seul au point d'entrer dans leur club Carte Vermeil. A croire que les deux Ancêtres passaient leur temps à boire du thé autour d'un jeu de go.

"Tant pis. Alors à demain, peut-être !"

Les deux camarades s'éloignèrent.

"Alors mon vieil ami", demanda Dokho, "la cohabitation chez Mû se passe bien ?"

"Disons que Kiki est parfois pénible, quant à Mû..."

"ça ne le dérange pas que tu t'envoies en l'air avec Shaina tous les soirs ?", demanda Dokho plus directement.

"On ne fait pas tant de bruit que ça."

o

o

à suivre

(1) Et leur Saga de l'été !

Oui je sais c'est de pire en pire.


	9. Les foires du Trône

**Rating :** PG pour ce chapitre, NC-17 pour la fic.

**Disclaimer :** Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation.

* * *

Ikki arracha des mains de Kanon l'antique parchemin et lut à voix haute :

« _Les ci-devants Romanichels, Tziganes, Gitans, Gens du voyage, Sans Domicile Fixe, n'ont pas le droit de résider sur les terrains entourant l'acropole sacrée, non plus que dans la vieille cité. Toute infraction sera punie par une expulsion. _  
...Non mais c'est quoi cette connerie ? »

« Cette connerie », répondit Kanon, « c'est la Loi Antique du Sanctuaire. Alors je me vois obligé, par les pouvoirs de shériff qui m'ont été conférés, de te demander de bien vouloir faire dégager de là ta caravane pourrie qui gâche le paysage ! ...Bordel, pense aux touristes ! »

« Les touristes ? Et depuis quand je suis un gitan ? J'suis Japonais, banane ! »

« Tu vis dans une caravane... Et j'ai pas vu de test ADN ! J'te trouve quand même drôlement basané ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« Allez, prends ton banjo, et dégage de mon champ de vision ! »

« Tu me le paieras… En**** de Grec ! »

« Pléonasme. »

o

o

Chapitre 9 : Les foires du Trône

o

Après avoir expulsé Ikki, Kanon poursuivit sa tournée du Sanctuaire, flanqué de son groupe de gardes, son lot de parchemins à la main.

Les deux jeunes apprentis Kiki et Coco étaient en train de s'entraîner dans la palestre près des arènes, lorsqu'ils le virent arriver vers eux, revêtu de sa tenue toute neuve.

« Ah, salut Kanon ! », s'exclama Kiki. « Comment ça va ? »

Coco, l'air renfrogné, lui administra un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Très bien Kiki », répondit calmement le Jumeau de sa voix grave. « Peut-être avez-vous appris que je suis le nouvel intendant, désigné par Athéna. »

Coco hocha la tête d'un air sérieux.

« Et en cette qualité », poursuivit l'intendant, « c'est moi qui dois apporter leur convocation aux apprentis. En effet, vous avez maintenant douze ans, et le temps approche où vous devrez vous battre pour gagner une armure. »

« Chouette ! », s'exclama Kiki les poings serrés. « Dis-moi, on peut savoir laquelle alors ? »

« C'est justement ce que je m'apprête à vous annoncer », répondit l'ancien Marina.

Solennel, il déplia l'un des rouleaux qu'il portait avec lui.

« Kiki de Jamir, apprenti de Mû du Bélier, tu concourras pour l'armure d'argent du _Burin_. »

« C'est génial ! », s'exclama le rouquin en se mettant à bondir comme un canidé à la fête autour de Kanon, lui tirant les bras et les vêtements.

« Mais lâche-moi tu veux ?! »

Un poing géminesque envoya le gamin survolté s'encastrer dans la falaise la plus proche.

« Bon. Reprenons. Colibri de euh… Rodorio, apprenti d'Aphrodite des Poissons, tu concourras toi aussi pour une armure d'argent. »

Au taquet, Coco plissa le front, attentif.

« …L'armure d'argent de la Boussole. »

« QUOI ?! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! »

Kiki réapparut à sa droite, en lévitation à un mètre du sol, une grosse bosse sur la tête.

« Quoi _quoi _? », répéta Kanon. « Ce n'est pas toi qui décides, "coco". Et le premier qui se plaint, je l'envoie faire le ménage dans la Maison du Cancer. »

« Ben pourquoi t'es pas content ? », s'étonna Kiki. « Ça doit être à cause de la rose des vents c'est pour ça. »

« Ça ne me fait pas peur d'aller dans la Maison du Cancer », déclara Coco. « Masque de Mort est l'amant de mon maître, il me fait déjà nettoyer ses têtes une fois par semaine avec de l'eau de javel. »

« Hé ben j't'enverrai chez Shaka dans ce cas ! »

« Oh non pas ça ! »

Kanon prit un air satisfait, puis quitta les lieux.

« Pff… Je vous déteste tous », murmura l'apprenti des Poissons, le visage triste.

o

o

Il était midi. L'intendant ayant fini sa tournée, il retourna au Temple des Gémeaux en empruntant le passage souterrain.

« Saga ! On a du courrier aujourd'hui », annonça-t-il machinalement dans l'ombre du portique.

Les gardes congédiés, l'homme se dirigea vers la salle cachée dans laquelle son jumeau, assis derrière un pupitre en bois, était occupé à mettre à jour des registres de comptes.

« Quelque chose pour moi ? », murmura ce dernier, visant le paquet dans les mains de Kanon.

Décidément, il ne s'habituerait jamais à voir son frère habillé correctement, avec des vêtements neufs, une cuirasse et un plastron à la Aiolia, en lieu et place de sa vieille tunique.

« Voyons ça… », fit Kanon, se positionnant devant une torche, et projetant ainsi son ombre sur le côté droit du pupitre de Saga. « Par Héra cocufiée, j'en ai marre ! J'arrête pas de recevoir des plaintes, comme quoi Monsieur quand il était pope sortait du bain tout nu et se jetait sur les serviteurs ! »

« Voyons, Kanon. Tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas l'homme, mais l'ancien pope que ces sycophantes attaquent. Et puis les dalles du palais sont glissantes… »

« L'excuse pourrie ! »

Kanon posa le courrier sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Au fond, peu lui importait, il avait déjà pris possession du courrier que le Taureau lui avait adressé.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça révoltant, toi ? »

Kanon sursauta. L'ombre de son frère s'était redressée juste à côté de lui.

« De quoi tu parles, Saga ? »

« Qu'Aldébaran sorte avec Shun d'Andromède. »

« Tu sais, tous les goûts sont dans la nature… »

« Je veux dire, il a presque la moitié de son âge ! Et de sa taille. »

« Dis donc, t'es quand même mal placé pour donner des leçons de politesse des mœurs, avec tes pulsions exhibitionnistes. »

« Ah. Ah. Honnêtement, cette attirance est un mystère pour moi. Rien de commun entre le visage angélique de Shun et les traits forts d'Aldébaran. »

« Oui, enfin, tout est une question de point de vue. »

Vexé, Kanon alla prendre la bouteille d'alcool de riz, un cadeau d'Ichi de l'Hydre en échange de certains avantages au Sanctuaire.

« Je t'en sers un ? »

« De tes pots de vin ? Non merci », répondit Saga. « J'ai encore trois semaines à recompter. »

« Dire que tu as régressé du rang de chef suprême à celui de comptable », se gaussa Kanon, l'air carnassier – il avait été agacé par les propos que son frère avait tenus sur le Taureau. « Alors que moi, je suis maintenant intendant. »

« Ah ah ah. Intendant de quoi ? », ironisa Saga. « Je connais bien ce travail… J'y avais employé Gigas. »

« C'est qui ça ? »

« C'est normal. »

« Pas étonnant que tu n'aies pas réussi à conquérir le monde et la Terre, en employant de tels énergumènes », laissa échapper Kanon, les sourcils hauts.

« Toi aussi, tu voulais conquérir la Terre, je te signale ! », rappela Saga.

« Mais dans ce but… j'ai manipulé un Dieu. »

« Ah ah ! Laisse-moi rire. Tu veux plutôt dire un gamin de seize ans, dont l'expérience de la vie se limitait à se pavaner à Nice en fuyant les paparazzis. Moi, le Chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, j'ai réussi à abuser tout un sanctuaire pendant treize ans. Je pouvais même m'enivrer de vin de luxe devant Shaka, entouré de dix maîtresses dévêtues, il n'y voyait que du feu. »

« Il fermait les yeux », fit Kanon, songeur. « Cela l'a perdu. »

A propos de yeux… Le Dragon des Mers cligna des siens. Le petit verre à saké à l'effigie du Gemini Gold Saint, acheté récemment, venait de lui réserver une surprise.

« Bon sang, Saga, tu peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de la montrer ! C'est plus fort que toi, hein ?! »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De _ça_. »

Il lui tendit son verre de saké rempli. Initialement, quand il était vide, le fond présentait une photographie du chevalier d'or des Gémeaux en armure. Kanon l'avait trouvé à Rodorio dans une échoppe touristique. Maintenant, rempli de saké, le fond du verre montrait la même photographie de Saga, mais nu.

« Je suis désolé Kanon, mais ce n'est pas moi, ça. »

« Tu veux qu'on vérifie ? »

« Pas besoin, on est fait pareil, idiot. Elle est beaucoup plus g…. »

« Ok. On va faire autrement. »

Il alla chercher onze autres verres à saké.

« Ne me dis pas que t'as acheté toute la collection ? »

« Bon. Voilà le verre avec Shaka. Shaka n'aurait jamais posé pour des photos de charme. »

Shaka ? Saga tendit la tête, intéressé. Dans le fond du verre en porcelaine, on voyait le chevalier de la Vierge tout en armure, les yeux fermés et l'air digne, son casque sous le bras, sa tête blonde nimbée de lumière. Une vraie vaisselle de bazar hindou.

Avec précautions, Kanon versa du saké sur l'image sainte. Le liquide se stabilisa. Une partie de la photo de Shaka avait changé : conservant la même pose, il était à présent tout nu, et très musclé, mais avec la même tête digne entourée d'une auréole.

« On dirait que ce n'est pas son vrai corps », dit Saga. « Il est trop musclé, on dirait un body-builder. »

Kanon se redressa de tout son être, la colère faisant se tendre ses épis de cheveux de derrière la tête.

« Les enfoirés ! Ils ont profité de notre renommée héroïque – pour gagner de l'argent avec ces ridicules contrefaçons ! »

« Si j'étais toi je m'en occuperais. Tu es l'intendant après tout. Si les gens de Rodorio commencent à faire n'importe quoi… »

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Je vais mener l'enquête. Des faux comme cela, ça doit être un coup des Chinois. Où est cet asiatique qui parle tout le temps ? »

Saga se prit la tête dans les mains.

o

o

**A suivre**

o

o

« Pfou… », fit Kiki dans le naos du premier temple, essoufflé. Il avait traversé le palais des glaces de Camus, fait le rallye d'Aiolos, dit bonjour aux zombies de Shaka, continué en train fantôme jusqu'au Cancer, et esquivé les Siamois Schizophrènes. « Coco a raison en fait, on devrait recycler les Douze Maisons du Zodiaque en parc d'attraction. »

* * *

Bon, j'ai retrouvé un peu d'inspiration pour cette fic, il était temps !

J'en profite aussi pour dire que j'ai ouvert un blog sur mes Sims Saint Seiya (www"saintseiyasims"blogspot"fr - remplacez les guillemets par un point).

Le prochain chapitre devrait être centré sur Ikki je pense.


End file.
